The First 0f Seven
by Will Rayne
Summary: Naruto is run out of Konoha at an early age. After falling into the demon's den, he begins his training as the first neo-seven swordsmen. Kickass Naruto! NaruXFemHaku
1. Leaving and finding a home

Summary: Naruto is kick out of Konoha and left for dead at a young age. But who else would find him then… female Haku and Zabuza. Watch Naruto become a swordsman that will rival any of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

'thoughts'

"Speaking"

**Justu**

"**demon speech"**

"_Summon"_

I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

'Why me? Why me?' a young blonde boy ran through the streets of Konoha. As he ran, a mob of people slowly gained more and more ground on the little boy.

"Die! You demon scum" a man dove at the blonde and was able to grab is leg as the boy was turning the corner, tripping him in the process.

"What did I do?" the blonde yelled at the top of his lungs as the mob slow surrounded him.

"This is for my sister! You murdering Hell spawn!" a woman with a kuni shouted. She than drew the blade across the blonde's arm drawing blood. After the first sight of blood the mob began to kick, punch, and slice the blonde until he passed out from the pain.

"Quick, before the demon wakes up, let's get rid of it once and for all!" a villager with a cigarette shouted as he lifted the broken body of the boy. As he walks to the gates of the village, the boy over is shoulder stirs a little but receives a blow to the head to stop him.

At the gates there stood two people; a man, and a woman: both dressed similarly with leaf village head bands and vest that marked them as chunin and members of Konoha's police unit. They noticed the man and the boy over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" the female ninja asked the villager. Her eyes shifted to a blood red and she stared at the villager.

"I'm bringing you a gift, the demon brat." He threw the blonde's body to the ground and gave the two ninja a smile. "I was hoping that you could do the town a favor and rid us of _it_." He spat at the prone form of the little boy on the ground.

"No, problem. We'll deal with …." He was interrupted by a groan. The blonde was able to make out two things before the ninja put his lights out again, the fan on the back of the vest and the cold lifeless blood red eyes of the guards. "…the demon"

"Thank you, you are a great man." The villager smiles and walks back to town with a smile on his face.

The woman goes through a set of hand signs and utters **"Kuchiyose No Justu"** than slams he hand down on the ground. With a puff of smoke a raven the size of a wagon appears.

"_How may I be of service?_" the raven bows it's head to the two standing there.

"Kamaitachi, I need you to get rid of the body of this poor creature." The man pointed to the blonde. "Pick any direction and fly for one day than feel free to drop it any where." Kamaitachi ndded grabbed the boy by his shirt and took off flying to the east.

"Hibari, we are going to be hero's for ridding the world of the demon." He turned and smiled at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day with the Hokage….

"Inu, bring me Naruto. He was suppose to meet me here this morning so I could get him ready for the academy." The dog faced ANBU vanished in a swirl of leaves. The Sandaime Hokage gave a blank look at the stacks of paper that awaited his approval. He made a quick glance around the room to make sure that nobody was anywhere to be seen. He reached into his desk and pull out a small orange book. 'Jaraiya, you are a super perverted master' he thought to himself as he giggled at the book.

"Lord Hokage! Naruto is gone!" Inu had returned a half an hour later to hind the elderly Hokage passed out on the ground from a nosebleed. The dog faced ANBU walked over to find the leader of the village hugging a bright orange book that Inu found very familiar. "Lord Hokage!"

"What Happened? Why am I on the ground?" The Hokage took a look at he book in his arms a gave the ANBU a slight chuckle. Inu than reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out the same book and gave the elderly man a giggle. "Ok, where is Naruto?"

Inu scratched the back of his head "He is missing" the old man shot a death glance at the dog masked man.

"GONE?!" His face turned red with anger. The little boy that he saw as a second grandson was missing and all the ANBU ninja could do was sit there and scratch his head like a monkey in a tree. "Inu, I want you to bring me every guard that was on duty and Naruto's watchers." A stiff bow from the young ANBU and he was gone. "How does a hyper seven year old just vanish?"

Twenty minutes later, the Hokage's office was filled almost to the brim with ninja. They all had the same look of confusion on their faces, except two Konoha officers who were almost shinning from the night before.

"OK, Naruto is missing and at least one of you knows what happened" He glanced at each of the people in the room. "wait here I will send Ibiki in a few seconds." The entire room started sweating, Ibiki, head of torture and interrogation was the meanest SOB that has ever been brought into the department.

As the door creaked open Ibiki started calling name after name to join him in the next room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Naruto

"OW! My head hurts" Naruto stands up and looks around the forest for some sign of where he was. "Stupid villagers! What did I do to them?" He begins to walk hoping that Konoha will be right through the trees like it was the last time the villagers throw him out.

Behind him there is a rustle in the trees and out walks a girl no older than six or seven years old. She races over to Naruto hoping that he is alright. Naruto seeing the young girl run at him does what any other person would do when they havwe been attacked by mobs for the majority of their life; curls into the fetal position and prays to Kami.

The girl is kind of miffed about a boy her age being scared of her. "Hey, are you Ok?" the girl nudges the blonde with a stick that was laying on the ground.

"Please don't hurt me!" Naruto sprang off of his spot on the ground and ran head first into a tree. The girl giggled at his antics, she walked over to the blonde to find him out cold from the run in with the tree.

"Haku, what are you doing?" a tall man dressed in Kiri Jounin with white bandages around the lower half of his face. "Who is the gaki? A new boyfriend?" Haku blushed and the man got a good laugh out of the girl's embarrassment.

"No, Zabuza" She nudged Naruto a little trying to wake him up. "I was looking for some food and I found this blonde boy." Haku stood back up and walked back to Zabuza's side.

"Well what happened? He's out cold." Haku started explaining what happened since she walked into the clearing where she found Naruto. "So you mean you just stood there and he cowered in fear?" Haku gave a little nod and walked back to the blonde to carry him back to their camp.

"Zabuza, he has the same look in his eyes that I had when you found me" a sad look flashed across Haku's face as she walked back to the camp where she and Zabuza where hiding. "Also with him here you can finally have an apprentice to you sword techniques" Zabuza's eyes lit up at that thought because he refused to teach Haku the sword because she was so much better with thrown weapons.

… Half an hour later

"Not again!" Naruto had woken up from his little nap and Zabuza and Haku where there waiting for him to come to. "Who are you guys?"

"Well gaki, I'm Zabuza Momochi and this…"he pointed a Haku "is Haku Momochi, my adopted daughter." Haku gave Naruto a slight bow.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Next Hokage." The blonde struck a pose. At this Zabuza broke down in laughter. "What is so funny?" the blonde started pouting.

"Kid, do you have any idea where you are?" Zabuza gave Naruto a stern look.

"Yea, about and hours walk outside of Konoha" Naruto flashed them his fox grin. Zabuza and Haku both shook their heads, 'Haku must be warm her face is all red'. "Where am I then?" Haku pulled out a map and showed Naruto that they were about two days walk from the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"So gaki you have two choices; one is travel with me and Haku and learn to be my too… sword style, or you can walk back o the village that tried so hard to get rid of you. The choice is yours." Zabuza walked back to his tent and began to care for his sword.

"So, Haku, you're an ninja?" Naruto walked over to Haku and sat down. Haku sat outside her tent with a scroll reading. "Whatcha reading?"

"Naruto!" Haku gave a little jump. "I'm reading about the pressure points on the body incase I need to take someone out with my senbon" Haku reached in to her sleeve and pulled out a think metal needle. "Not all that deadly but they work very well for disabling a opponent." Haku placed the needle in Naruto's hand. "Take it."

"Why? Don't you need it?" Haku shook her head and pressed the needle into the palm of his hand.

"Friends?" Naruto looks at her a little weird. Never in his life has anyone ever offered to be his friend, so what else would a kid who is strarved for attention do? He nodded, then threw himself into a hug with Haku. Haku just sat there in a full body blush. Naruto pulled himself off his friend and walked over to Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sensei, may I please join you and Haku in your travels? I give you my word I will be the best student I can be" Naruto gave a bow and waited for his answer.

"Sure, but the name fish cake has to go. No one will take you seriously with that name, from this day on you shall be Kenji Uzumaki." Zabuza placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Come on you have a long day ahead of you, Kenji"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the Hokage … six months after Naruto vanished

The Hokage stood in front of every current leafnin, "Ok, from this day forward all of you have a mission. When ever you are out of the village you will be on the look out for Naruto Uzumaki." He handed each ninja a picture of the blonde. "You are to bring him back here alive and unharmed, understood?" A chorus of "HAI" could be heard for a block in each direction.

As the ninja began to leave Danzou, Homura, and Koharu approach the elderly hokage. "Lord Hokage, this is pointless let the Kyuubi die out there in the wild" Danzou, who never understood why the third Hokage didn't let him turn Naruto into the perfect weapon, stated flat out.

"Danzou, you are under arrest. Inu send him over to Ibiki." The dog faced ANBU grabbed the cripple's arm and began to pull him towards the room where Ibiki was waiting.

"Sarutobi! What is the meaning of this?" Homura questioned.

"This man has refused to follow direct orders from not one but two Hokage. The continuation of the ROOT program under his command alone, both the Yondaime and myself have ordered its destruction. For that, this old SOB gets his own time with Ibiki." The Sandaime did a little victory dance in his head.

"What evidence do you have?" the one eyed war hawk asked.

"I have a entire folder stuffed with info on your little group" the Sandaime smirked.

Danzou's face was red with pure rage. "ROOT!" Danzou yelled and not a second later Inu was surrounded by un marked hunter ninja all ready to strike. The Hokage gave a little wave to the crowd full of ninja that had stopped to watch the commotion.

"Thank you, Danzou. You just gave me all the evidence I needed to kill you right now."

"**CHIDORI**" Inu's hand ran though Danzou's chest.

The Hokage made a glance around the Root ninja that had him surrounded "Well, what are you going to do?' With that all the Root Nin took out their tantos and killed themselves. "Crap! Stop one!" Inu grabbed a root nin just as he was about to end her life.

"Please let me die!" the girl yelled at the top of her lungs. "The base is under Danzou's Apartment, now please let me end my life with my master" She tried to thrust the tanto into her heart again but Inu was able to grab it and pocket it before she could complete her task.

"Sorry, but I need you to be able to answer some questions." The old Hokage help pick the girl up off the ground and into his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Kenji

"**Suiton: Teppoudama" **A bullet of water shot at Kenji who was laying on the ground fast asleep. "Wake Up, Gaki."

Kenji snapped wake just in time to see a blob of water hit him square in the face. "Damm, **Mizu Bunshin No Justu**" An group of Kenjis fell into ranks and charged Zabuza.

While this happened Haku took her time making a small breakfast for both her father, and brother. 'Here we go again" Haku shook her head. She glanced at Kenji, taking in the changes that had happened over the last six months.

After Zabuza beat the hyperness out of the poor kid, he was slowly becoming a great assent to the other two people that had found him in the forest. Long gone was the bright orange because both Haku and Zabuza agreed that it shouted 'KILL ME! KILL ME!'. He now sported a pair of black cargo pants, a dark blue t-shirt with a white fox on it and a black vest. On his feet he wore the normal ninja sandals, and to cover the bright blonde hair he had it tied under a black bandana with a small ponytail coming out the back (A/N: Yea, I suck at clothing, so forgive me).

The daily routine of the three was always the same. Zabuza Justus Kenji awake, they fight and Haku makes breakfast. Then they all eat and Zabuza and Haku discuss what was wrong with Kenji's fight, Kenji then goes off on some rant. He and Haku span to increase speed and stamina. Then every other day Haku teaches Kenji throwing weapons or Zabuza drills sword styles into his skull. Someone makes dinner, and then go to bed.

"BREAKFAST" Haku yells and in an instant both men are sitting waiting for some of Haku's food.

"Haku, you make the best food EVER!" Kenji places his wooden sword down on the ground. 'next to ramen that is'.

"He's right." Zabuza patted his daughter on the head. 'Next to pocky' Zabuza smirks underhis wrapps. A little picture of him dumping Kenji's ramen on the ground while he was tied to a tree stump made the demon of the bloody mist giggle like anyone who has ever read the novel Icha Icha.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

END CH. 1

**Kuchiyose No Justu—summoning justu**

**Chidori-- thousand birds, Kakashi's move**

**Suiton: Teppoudama— water release: bullet**

**Mizu Bunshin No Justu—Water clone justu**

**OK, here it is. Well I hope you enjoyed it for what it is worth. So review it and any questions I will try and answer in the next post or on my profile.**

**Peace out, Will **


	2. Meeting the Leaf

Summary: Naruto is kick out of Konoha and left for dead at a young age. But who else would find him then… female Haku and Zabuza. Watch Naruto become a swordsman that will rival any of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

'thoughts'

"Speaking"

**Justu**

"**demon speech"**

"_Summon"_

I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Sensei, why are we doing this?" Over the last six years the skinny blonde that Kenji was has slowly vanished into a true ninja. Gone is any trace of orange, he know wears a set of dark blue Hakamas with black shirt stretched over his muscled chest. The lower part of his face was covered in a similar style to his teacher, only the bandages where blood red. The only trace of his blonde hair was a ponytail that hung out under a black skullcap. On his back was a blue hilted nodachi (a/n think Sephiroth's sword from FFVII).

"Kid, we took a job, stop the bridge builder from getting back and completing his bridge." Zabuza looked at his apprentice. He gave both of the teenagers a smirk under his mask.

"Zabuza, I think what Kenji means is that Gato has no mean of paying us." Haku had pulled her mask off to look into the eyes of her 'father'. "He will probably just kill us after we complete the job."

"Still, we need this job to keep us fed for a little while." Zabuza stated. With that both kids let the matter go. They sat in the tree waiting for the bridge builder to show up with his guards.

A few hours later a group of five people made their way into the clearing. The first was a silver haired man with a leaf hitai-ate slanted over his left eye. He was dressed in the standard leaf jonin outfit. The next group of people were about Kenji's age. One was dressed like an ANBU but his shirt was cut off to show his mid section. The girl had the wildest hair color that anyone had seen, between it and the red battle dress that she wore it screamed kill me and SLUT. The final kid was a kid with a chicken's ass on his head. They all stood in a diamond formation around an older man, their target.

"The old man is the target. The Cyclopes is Copy Cat Kakashi, let me handle him." Zabuza pulled the sword off his back and gave it a throw. "Kenji, stay out of this. Haku, make sure he does." With that he vanishes only to reappear standing on his hilt.

"Zabuza, The Demon of the Bloody Mist, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kakashi asked. Kenji sat in the tree with one hand on his sword hilt, the other was making one sided hand signs for the **Mizu Kamikiri. **Haku grabbed two senbon needles and shoved them into his arm.

_**FLASHBACK……**_

__An eight year old Kenji was sitting next to Haku after dinner. He had just completed the torture or training he didn't quite know which. He was making small talk with Haku and he was confused. She always turned red when ever he started talking to her.

"Haku? Are you ok?" Kenji put his hand on her forehead seeing if she had a fever. With this she did what any nine year old girl would do if her crush had placed his hand on her head, she fainted.

"Hell, gaki. Put her in the tent than come ack out and see me." Zabuza had changed over the last two years from the failed attempt to kill the mizukage to the change in his clothing. Gone was the jonin outfit and it was replaced with a pair of black pants, blue ninja sandals and a blue shirt.

"What do you want me for sensei?" Kenji placed a hand on the hilt of the katana that Zabuza was training him with.

"Relax, I have a test for you" Zabuza handed Kenji a piece of paper "Focus chakra ino the paper." Following orders Kenji did what he was told and the piece of paper got soaked.

"What the fuck?!" Kenji dropped the soggy paper and started death at his sensei.

"Well, you're a water user like me. Going to make teaching you Justus a lot easier" After that Zabuza show his young student the hand signs for the Suiton: Teppoudama.

_**END FLASHBACK……**_

"KAMI, Haku?" Kenji shot the masked girl a mean look. "What did I do?" She just shook her head and waited for the match to end between the two jonin.

"Zabuza told us to stay out of this fight. So we will" Haku told Kenji. "I know how much you hate the Sharingan, but we must not interfere." She removed the senbon from his arms.

"Thanks for keeping me level headed" He gave Haku a quick hug and went back to watching the fight. "HA, Looks like the duckhead is about to shit himself." He began to chuckle to himself.

Over the next few minutes the little genin punks had somehow been able to turn the tide on Zabuza. He had gone from capturing the Copy Cat ninja, to being blasted by his own justu.

"Kenji, put your mask on, we need to pull him out." Haku pulled a mask out of her sleeve and gave it to him. The mask was simple with a blue swirl on it. He grabbed it and hung it over his face.

"I hate this thing" His voice was muffled due to the mask. Haku always got a giggle out of the frustration of the blonde swordsman. After she made sure that the mask was on his head she turned and waited for the best time to make sure that Zabuza wasn't killed. Right as the one eyed man was making his last strike she throws a handful of senbon and 'killed' Zabuza.

Jumping down onto the wet ground next to Zabuza, Kenji and Haku let Kakashi check the pulse of their victim. "Thanks, we have been racking him for a long time" Kenji gave a quick nod not taking his eyes off the sharingan user. Haku gave a full bow and moved towards the 'dead' body.

"Uzu, we need to get the body, and return it to the village" Haku picked up Zabuza's huge sword and lifted it back to his body. "We will also need to know your names so the mist can send the bounty in for the help of capturing a missing nin" She turned to Kakashi. "You, I know of already, Copy Cat Kakashi." She turned to the other three people staring at her in complete shock. "Names?"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!" The pink haired one started shouting on and on about how they just took a life and such.

"PINKY! Shut up, or I'll shut you up" Kenji was getting flashbacks from the first six years of his life. "Do you call yourself a ninja?" The pinket nodded her head. "Really, what did you do in that last battle? You DID nothing, expet blush thinking how great the Uchiha is, get it through your head. We are ninja, we kill when needed." The pink haired girl fell over backwards in shock.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I see you know about how great my clan is, you seem strong. How about I show you that you are nothing but a dobe." Sasuke was trying to push Kenji into a mad fury.

"Nice try, genin. I'm a full fledged hunter nin." Naruto stared down the Uchiha. "What is her name?"

"RESPECT ME!" Sasuke grabbed a kuni from his pouch and tried to stab the masked blonde. He quickly found himself with a empty hand and a cold kuni a his neck.

"Kakashi, teach your students control" Haku put an arm on Kenji's arm. This was their sign that told him to calm down.

"Sorry, that is Sai, and Sakura" pointing at the other boy and the pink haired banshee. Haku and Kenji grabbed the body and vanished into the mist.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A few minutes later in a dense part of the forest…

"Let's remove the wrappings and remove the blood very slowly" Kenji pulled out a pair of scissors and began to remove the white bandages around his sensei's face.

"Damm, Haku! Why did you have to put me in a death state?" Zabuza grabbed Kenji's arm and pulled him into a nuclear nuggie.

"It was that or let that man kill you father." Haku removed the mask and gave her father a hug. "Sorry" Haku has changed quite a bit over the years from a boyish looking girl to a cute and nice young lady. Her green sweater was pulled over a nice figure for a fourteen year old. A pair of hakamas that were gray and a blue vest that hung a little looser than the sweater did. To complete the outfit she had a piece of cloth tied around her waist.

"So what do we do know? You will be out for about two weeks days?" Kenji wanted to do a little clean up work and get rid of a certain duckheaded boy.

"Once we get back to the base, we can talk about what to do." Haku lifted the head cleaver over her shoulder and started walking back. "Come on Kenji, Dad can't walk just yet."

'Figures that you would take the easy job' With a grunt Kenji lifted his sensei's body off the ground and began the long walk back to the base.

After a long (and painful for Kenji) walk back to the base, Zabuza was placed in a bed and Haku began treating the wound from his fight.

"Gaki, you are not to go after those brats" Zabuza stated as he looked right into Kenji's blue eyes seeing the pain and hatred that he suffered for so long. "No fighting them until the time is right."

"Well I'm going to get some herbs from the forest that should speed up the recovery time" Haku undid her bun on the top of her head and let the hair fall down around her shoulders.

Unfortunately, that was the time that Gato walked in and demanded answers why the three of them couldn't beat a bunch of kids. Gato made a reach for Zabuza but his arm was quickly stopped and broken by a defensive Haku. Seeing this Gato's bodyguards each started to draw their blades but quickly found them in the hands of the young swordsman.

"Not here boys, Haku made a rash move that is because she was protecting something precious to her." Kenji pressed the blades into the neck of each bodyguard drawing a line of blood on each. Zabuza gave Kenji a quick glance and he dropped the swords.

"Leave, we have planning to do" Zabuza was getting angery but he was still inable to move. "Haku take Kenji outside and have fun" He gave his daughter a wink.

'Why me?' Kenji walked outside to his doom. Zabuza's idea of fun was Haku throwing senbon at a target, the only thing was that the target was him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

With the leaf genins…

"Who does that masked freak think he is?! No one insult my Sasuke!" Sakura was on a rampage stalking back and forth like a caged tiger.

"HN" Sasuke was still mad that someone had the balls to stand up to him and turn down his fight challenge. "Another for the list"

"Hey, nut less wonder. There is no way you could have beaten him" Sai started laughing only to be knock out of the window by Sakura.

"Excuse me, but your sensei is awake" A young woman about thirty with a sea colored hair told the two genin left in the room. The young woman walked back to the kitchen 'crazy ninja' she though as she saw Sakura hit Sai upside the head.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura put on her angel face "With Zabuza gone this will be a boring mission, right?"

"No" Kakashi shook his head "Tell me what was odd about those two ANBU?"

"They couldn't be older much older than us" Sai pointed out.

Again Kakashi shook his head "I mean the weapons that they used to take down Zabuza?" a glazed look fell into the eys of his genin team. 'DAMM, I hate the council' "They used senbon needles, they are used for acupuncture or capturing your enemy"

"So, what?" Sasuke asked "You checked the pulse yourself, he is dead"

"No, Zabuza is alive." Kakashi stared down his charge "And the two hunters are probably working for him" Sakura face planted.

"They can't beat Sasuke" She mumbled into the floor. "Sensei what are we going to do? Can you teach Sasuke some cool unbeatable move?"

"No, we will train" Kakashi got out of bead and grabbed a pair of crutches that his students had brought.

After walking into a clearing in the middle of the forest Kakashi showed the group the tree climbing technique. "Mark the place where you can't climb any higher and then try and beat it with the next run". Kakashi pulled out his book and 'watched' his students.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

With Kenji and Haku…

"Haku, why do you have to get herbs for Zabuza? He'll be fine in a day or two." Kenji asked Haku. She had changed into her civilian clothing for this day in the woods. A simple pink dress with a flower pattern, the fabric hung to her curves and showed to the world that she was good looking and proud of it.

"Because I want to get this mission done with and leave this place" Kenji knew that this brought back very painful memories for the girl and nodded. Kenji had also donned civilian clothing, a plain black shirt and pants with a red sash tied around his waist for a normal katana. He had removed the red wrappings and the face of a twelve year old was revealed. The whisker marks that had caused so much trouble in his old home had faded since the fox was completely sealed away.

_**FLASHBACK……**_

"Zabuza, why can't I do the justu right?" a seven year old Kenji looked at his teacher.

"Good question gaki" Zabuza had been busy planning his assassination on the Mizukage that the seal on his student had gotten over looked as they walked through Kiri. "Follow me, Kenji" Kenji doing what he was told made his way into a hut near the sea.

"Sugiyama, I need you to take a look at a seal for me" Zabuza addressed an older man. "Kenji show him your seal" Kenji lifted his shirt and showed the old man the seal.

"OH KAMI!" the old man backed away for a second and then made his way into the back of the hut. "Kenji, that is the seal of one of the tailed beast" Thte old man shouted from the back of his hut. He reappeared with a sealing kit.

"A Tailed beast?!" Zabuza's eyes looked worried.

"Yes, from the looks of it the Kyuubi" The old man put a hand on the seal and pumped chakra into it. "Not perfect but what can you do?" The old man pulled his hand away.

"What is the Kyuubi? And why is it sealed inside me?" Kenji was worried now too, he had never seen his sensei sweat.

"Don't worry about it gaki. Sugiyama can you fix it?" Zabuza asked the seal master as he patted Kenji on the head.

"Yea, but I will need to seal it all of for good." Sugiyama told him. He got a nod from Zabuza. "Ok, Kenji I need you to lay down and remove your shirt." Kenji did what he was told and when he was relaxed he felt the tip of the brush on his stomach. "Alright now to add a little power" The old man pushed down on the seal and it glowed in a blue light.

"So you sealed off all traces of the fox?" Sugiyama nodded and Kenji was lifted over Zabuza's shoulder, "Thank you"

_**END FLASHBACK……**_

Kenji leaned against a tree waiting for Haku to finish collecting her herbs, in the distance he hear the sound of metal hitting a tree. "I'll go check that out" Kenji pushed his katana in to his sash.

In a clearing about a half a mile away hi saw the genin from the woods. He hid in a place where he could watch the three genin try and climb trees. He began to chuckle as all three of them failed so badly. He noticed that Kakashi was standing next to a tree reading his porn. Kenji moved back to turn around and walk back to Haku and then back to the hideout.

"You can come out." Kakashi had moved to the place where Kenji was going to be, only to hear a pop and the Kakashi standing there vanished. "Who are you?"

"Kenij Uzumaki" Kenji placed a hand on the hilt of his sword and walked out of the trees. "You are Kakashi of the Sharingan, right?" He tossed a copy of the bingo book at Kakashi's feet.

"Yes. Did you say your name was Uzumaki?" Kakashi's eye was bugging out. Kenji gave a nod. "Are you related to a Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes, but he died about six years ago." Kenji gripped the hilt of his sword tighter. 'Shit, that hell hole found me'. "What do you want from me? I was just passing by and heard the sounds of training so I checked it out to make sure that it was safe for my girlfriend."(A/N when they go into towns Kenji and Haku play boyfriend and girlfriend). As he finished talking Haku waked out of the forest and hugged Kenji.

"Kenji, lets head back to the house" Haku pulled his arm a little. She glanced at the three genin that had stopped training to see what their sensei was about.

"Haku hold on a second." Kenji did a few hand signs and water sarted forming around his feet. Kakashi noticed this right away.

'This kid can control water at he level of the Nidiame' Kakashi began to sweat.

"**SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU**" a water dragon was formed and destroyed a tree near by quick and easy. "Remember this as a warning I don't like you so don't make me mad"

"HEY!! Stop looking at Sasuke!" Sakura started yelling "You poor WHORE!" Sakura smirked thinking that she had crushed Haku by her little insults.

"You know Pinky, you shouldn't call a girl infront of her boyfriend" Kenji had his Katana out and at Sakura's neck drawing blood. "Kami, I hate the leaf and their poor excuse for ninja." After wiping the blood off his sword Kenji put it away and offered Haku his arm.

"You with the sword, fight me!" Sasuke stood infront of Kenji and Haku with a kunai drawn. "I need your power"

"Walk away" Kenji escorted Haku out of the way of Sasuke and the other leaf ninja. "Uchiha think you are so great but you can't even come up with your own justu or moves" With that the pair vanished into a mist that had rolled over.

"NOOO!! You will respect ME!" Sasuke jumped into the mist.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU****- water dragon projectile **

**Mizu Kamikiri- rising water cutter**

**Alright chapter 2 is done and it all is looking good. Any questions suggestions PM me or leave it in the review board. A thanks goes out to a nirvana12 because the dude reminded me about a few thanks so thanks again man. I hope to have a new chapter out in at least two weeks, but don't hold me to it I have classes.**

**ALRIGHT I FIXED THE JUSTU, sorry about that copy and paste hardly ever fails.**

**See ya later Will**


	3. Battle on the Bridge

Summary: Naruto is kick out of Konoha and left for dead at a young age. But who else would find him then… female Haku and Zabuza. Watch Naruto become a swordsman that will rival any of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

'thoughts'

"Speaking"

**Justu**

"**demon speech"**

"_Summon"_

I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Zabuza, what is the plan?" Haku was sharpening her senbon needles. "The young ninja have been training". Zabuza gave a glare at the two teenagers.

"We need to plan out who will deal with who, the copy cat is mine. Haku takes the Uchiha." Zabuza began explaining what he thought was the best plan of attack. "Kenji…"

"Sensei, I want the Uchiha." Kenji's eye's had become as cold as the ice that Haku uses. "They are a thief clan and I want a hand in destroying one of the last one's on the earth." A hand moved to the nodachi on his back. Zabuza knew the hatred the the blonde felt towards the clan.

"Sorry, but you can't let your emotions get in the way of the fight ahead." The temperature in the room began to drop. "Haku has the Uchiha"

"MY EMOTIONS!! WHAT ABOUT YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FIGHT AGAINST THE COPY NINJA?" Kenji was getting mad and that was never a good thing, he has a long fuse but a nuclear temper. "YOU BASTARD" he walked out of the room and into the forest.

"Shit, Haku can you go talk to him?" The girl gave Zabuza a scared glance. She didn't want to be on the reciving end of that temper. "Please Haku, you two are like family and he would never hurt you" It was painful to be this hard on Kenji but Zabuza had to be, he had to be calmer. Zabuza realized a long time ago that that day he had found more than a student but a son to match his daughter. Haku gave a quick nod and left to talk to her 'brother'.

About three miles away in the darkest part of the forest Haku found Kenji doing the one thing he would always do when his anger got out of control, make clones and slice them to tiny little pieces. For such a long sword Kenji had been able to create such grace in the moves that he had adopted from Zabuza's cleaver moves.

The clones had formed a circle around the swordsman and where slowly moving forward hoping to end the fight before they were destroyed. A clone that had been hidden in the trees jumped out and dived at Kenji. Kenji noticed this was the final attack that he had been working on for the last few months, he had never expected his clones to use it against him. The clones saw the diver and made their move, an attack from all sides. Focusing some chakra into the soles of his feet Kenji began to rotate, his sword was held at an angle that would block each blade as he spun. The clones were shocked that he had come up with this defense so quickly.

Kenji began the counter to his own final attack. A quick jump straight up to deal with the clone that had begun the attack, a quick slash and it rained on the other clones. Haku gave a quick gasp because of the look in Kenji's eyes, a look of sheer hatred. She thought about the night that they had found the boy all those years ago and the tale about the people with red eyes.

The clones were slowly falling to the attacks of the real Kenji. As the last clone fell Haku made her way into the clearing. "Kenji?" She wanted to make sure that the boy had calmed down enough to talk to.

"It's Ok, Haku" Kenji gave her a warm glance. No matter what happened Kenji would never hurt Haku. "I know I was being stupid" He pulled the red bandages down and showed her a fake smile hoping to calm her down. He stabbed the sword into the ground and stood there waiting for Haku to make the first move.

"Stop, I hate the smile" Haku walked over to the blonde and sat him down against a tree and began to try and get the smile to stop. "When you smile, I want a real smile" She gave a quick giggle and hugged the boy next to her.

"Sorry, Haku. But I hate seeing you scared of me." He hugged the girl back and they sat there in the moonlight. "Zabuza is right" Kenji looked at the wet ground and the puddles of his clones. "My hatred is getting the better of me, please forgive me" Kenji had gone from the boy who wanted everyone's attention to the notice of the one person that he held dear, a girl by the name of Haku.

"There is nothing to be forgiven for" Haku stared at the moon and noticed how bright it was in the clearing. "Lets get back" She stood up and pulled the blonde's sword from the ground and walked back to Kenji. "Have you yet to name your sword?" She gave a glance at the blade.

"Yea, but I have a name now." The blonde stood up and walked over to Haku. "Korihime, my ice princess" He placed the blade back on his back and moved towards the base.

Back at the base Zabuza stared at the teenagers. They had sure taken their sweet time getting back. "Well?"

Kenji fell to his knees and gave his sensei a bow. "Sensei, forgive me I have acted very rash" Zabuza stared at this, only once had the blonde ever bowed to him in any way. The boy had bowed when he had first gotten his sword from the maker; he thanked Zabuza for making him ready to wield such a beautiful weapon.

"Get up" Zabuza said. He was really surprised that the blonde had bowed to him but he needed Kenji ready for the fight ahead. "Get some rest, you chakra levels are low. We attack the bridge tomorrow" Zabuza left them and returned to his room.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next morning…

"Kenji, I need you to find the bridge builder home and check for the leaf ninja" Kenji gave Zabuza a quick nod and dashed off. (A/N: I DON'T FEEL LIKE DOING THE WHOLE THUGS AT TAZUNA'S PLACE SO I WON'T SO LETS SAY KENJI SAVES TAZUNA'S FAMILY)

"Shit, Zabuza is going to kill me for being so late" Kenji was jumping through the trees towards the bridge where Zabuza and Haku were waiting for him to get back.

At the bridge the battle had already begun and Zabuza was fighting Kakashi while Haku dealt with the Uchiha. Sai and Sakura guarded the bridge builder. As Kenji arrived on the bridge he took a quick look around. Even with the mist he could see that Haku was dealing with the Uchiha with he ice mirrors and Zabuza had just landed a swipe across the chest of Copy Kakashi. Kenji dashed across the bridge and gave Sai a kick to separate him from the bridge builder.

"Well, Sai looks like it is you and me" Sai saw the face of his attacker and his eyes widened a little.

"YOU? You work for Zabuza?" Sai drew the blade on his back to be safe.

"No, I'm his appertice" Kenji dove at Sai with his sword drawn. With a quick over head slash he forced Sai to the ground… or what he thought was Sai. The body began to run and it turned into ink. Sai tried to stab Kenji with his kodachi.

"Damm, I was hoping to keep you destracted longer." Sai gave a small frown.

"HAHA, DUMBASS" The Kenji that blocked the blade collaped into a puddle of water, and Kenji was able to land a good solid strike on the ink user. "You think you are the only one who can use clones?" Kenji created a group of clones and they circled Sai.

"Are you going to kill me?" Sai asked with no emotion. Kenji began a set of hand seals.

"**Suirou no Jutsu**" The clones each had a hand stuck in the water prison "Do what is needed". He heard the painful scream of Sai being crushed. Kenji ran off to make sure that Haku and Zabuza were alright, but as he got closer to the dome of ice that Haku was using to beat the Uchiha senseless he heard a laugh that made Zabuza sound sane.

"IT'S MINE!!" The voice was coming from the dome; the Uchiha must have activated the sharingan.

"FUCK" Kenji shouted. Haku was going to be in trouble because those mirrors used a hell of a lot of chakra.

Hake noticed that the battle had changed a little and the shift in power was moving towards her opponent. 'shit, I need to end this fast' Haku grabbed the last of her senbon and threw then at the Uchiha. Sasuke was able to dodge the majority of the attack. Haku knew that she was done and began to make her way out of the mirrors. As she left the dome of ice she saw Kenji jump in and to finish what she had started.

"HA, another one to fall before the greatness of me and my Sharingan!" Sasuke glared at Kenji thinking that he would see all the attacks coming before they happened.

"You know Uchiha there is a weakness of your eyes." Kenji clenched Korihime in his hands. With one hand he made a hand sign. "KAI!" Kenji felt a whole lot better and about two hundred pounds lighter.

"IMPOSSIBLE! THE SHARINGAN IS PERFECT!" Sasuke was getting on Kenji's nerves.

"No you see your eyes may be able to keep up with me but your body is nowhere near ready to take on a ninja of my level." Kenji disappeared in a cloud of dust and the next thing that Sasuke knew he had a gash on his arm. "See what I mean" Another gash appeared on Sasuke's leg. This pattern continued until the sharingan brat was covered in gashes. "Your eyes have failed you" Kenji flipped the blade of his sword and stuck the back of Sasuke's neck. The blow had knocked the leaf ninja out.

"Haku" walked over to the fallen ninja and Kenji. "Lets get back and make sure that Zabuza is still alive." She gave a quick nod and the walked across the bridge to where the two jonin were fighting.

Zabuza was pinned to the ground with dogs. Kakashi was preparing the only move that he had ever created himself the **Chidori.** Just as Kakashi was about to sink his hands into their father and teacher a short man in a suit walked onto the bridge with a cast on his arm.

"Zabuza you are completely useless" Kenji stared at the man. Gato was a short man with a lot of power and the legion of bandits was proof of it. "Good thing I never planned on paying you"

"Kakashi, we have no reason to fight" Zabuza began to fight the dogs that had him pinned to the ground. Kakashi gave a wave and the dogs let go. Zabuza's arms were useless but he was a true warrior who would rather go down with a fight. "Kenji remove these wraps and hand me a knife"

"You can't hold a knife" Kenji removed the wraps and stared at his sensei. Zabuza clacked his teeth together, Kenji getting the point placed the knife in his master's mouth. "Good luck" With that Zabuza dashed off into the bandits. He began to kill them one by one until there was only a few left and they had gotten a few stabs in to his back. Zabuza fell over and lay there not moving. "YOUR DEAD!" Kenji's anger had surfaced again. The sword in his hand shook, and the look in his eyes was ice cold.

"**MIZU BUNSHIN**" A group of Kenji formed out of the mist. "DIE" They charged and killed every last bandit. Gato seeing that he was screwed fell back and began begging for his life.

"Please I'll give you anything you want" He stuck his hand inside his jacket and pulled out a checkbook "How much for my life?"

"All of it" Kenji had picked up his master's sword and stood over the businessman. "I want it all" Gato began to write down lists of numbers.

"These are the bank account numbers for everything I have" Kenji gave a nod and took the piece of paper. "Thank you" Gato was sweating. Kenji took a few steps and then turned with the head cleaver and cleaved off Gato's head. He walked back to the fallen form of his master to find that Zabuza was alive but just barly.

"Naruto … listen" Zabuza began to spit up blood. "Go with the Leaf.. go home" Zabuza looked at his student one last time. "Take Haku and return to the Leaf" Kenji gave his sensei a nod.

"Haku, come over here" Haku walked up behind Kenji and saw the bloodied body of the man that she called father. She fell to her knees and sobbed into the cold body of Zabuza. They sat there for a while with each other for confort.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next day…

Upon a hill the over looks a pond Kenji had dug a grave for his fallen sensei. Haku had wrapped the body in a sheet from the base and had placed a senbon in the cloth along with copies of both her and Kenji's masks.

"Good bye, Zabuza-sensei." Kenji gave a bow and looked at Haku. She stood there holding back more tears of pain. Kenji wrapped an arm around her and let her sob into the cloth of his shirt. He left Haku for a second and slammed the backup katana into the ground at the head of Zabuza's grave. The head cleaver was sealed into a scroll ready for the trip ahead. He and Haku made their way back to the bridge builder's home.

Kakashi watched carefully as the blonde and the ice maiden made their way into the house. He approached Naruto and Haku. "Naruto, we need to talk." Kakashi tried to stop the boy. "Naruto! NARUTO!" Kakashi was not use to getting ignored, but he found out that raiseing your voice to the student of one of the seven swordsman was not a good idead because he felt the cold steel of Kenji's blade against his face.

"I told you once, that boy is dead. I am not him" Kenji was forcing himself from not removing the single sharingan under the headband. "Naruto Uzumaki died six years ago when he was beaten and thrown out of the villiage. He died latter that night alone."

"Your wrong, he is standing infront of me" Kakashi was thinking that he had the blonde beaten. "You are Naruto Uzumaki"

"Fine, I was once called by that name but I gave it up along with any connection with that fucking village" Kenji pulled the blade back and let Kakashi stare right into his eyes. "I'm going back to that village because it was my sensei's last wish." As Kenji walked away he noticed that Sasuke was standing in front of him with a kunai drawn with his sharingan active.

"DIE" Sasuke jumped at him only to have a sheering pain erupt from his face. The sharingan was fading from his eyes, as he tried to active them the pain grew. "What did you do?"

"I sealed those pathetic eyes of yours." Kenji made his way past the pain ridden Sasuke and up the stairs to the bedroom where he and Haku would spend the next few nights waiting to leave. As Haku retuned to the room he placed locking seals on the door and window. Haku laid down beside Kenji and hugged him he was the bunny doll he had gotten her for her birthday a few years ago.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Suirou no Jutsu – Water Prison**

**Chidori – 1000 birds**

**Mizu Bunshin – Water clone**

**Yea, chpter three is done and I feel very good about how it turned out. So please review this story and leave what ever comments you want. If you guys have suggestions for the story leave them there and I'll see what happens. If I do use your idea I will give you props in the chapter that it is first used. Peace Out dudes**

**Will**


	4. Back 'Home' prt 1

Summary: Naruto is kick out of Konoha and left for dead at a young age. But who else would find him then… female Haku and Zabuza. Watch Naruto become a swordsman that will rival any of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

'thoughts'

"Speaking"

**Justu**

"**demon speech"**

"_Summon"_

I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Forest walking back to Konoha…

"Kenji, why are we going back to _that_ village?" Haku walked beside Kenji with a hand in his. She was still not back to normal after the death of Zabuza.

"I am following Zabuza-sensei's last wish which is return to the hellhole that I was born in." Kenji was not happy about going back that Konoha but he could not disregard the final wishes of his dieing sensei. Kenji looked at the group in front of him; Kakashi had recovered quickly but the other three had still been a bit shell shocked that they were traveling with the same people who tried to kill them.

Sasuke was trying to activate his sharingan again and was in constant pain. "Uchiha, stop trying to activate the sharingan" Kenji was getting a good laugh out of the pain he was in.

"YOU unseal my sharingan or else!" Sasuke snatched a kunai out of his pouch and held it ready for an attack. "I will have your sword and your loyalty to me and my clan."

"First, one person doesn't make a clan, second I will never swear loyaty to a useless Uchiha no matter how powerful you become, and finally you can't touch my sword because she doesn't see you as her wielder" Kenji glared back at Sasuke with pure ice in his eyes. "Haku, I have made a decision we will only be in the Leaf for a short while."

"Why is that?" Haku was looking to have a home, and relax for the first time in a long time.

"I don't want to be pulled into any battles that the Leaf has to fight" Kenji gave her hand a squeeze. "And to claim my inheritance from my late mother and father."

"Who is your father, Naruto?"

"For the last time, it's Kenji, and I can't tell you because then you would try and keep me in a place that I hate." Kenji had figured out who his father was a long time ago, the fourth Hokage.

"What do you have against Konoha? It is peaceful and the greatest place around." Sakura was getting fed up with the negative talk about her home.

"Pinky have you ever been attacked in the village?" Sakura gave a shaked her head. "That fucking village did it to me for six years, trying to kill me, and eventually throwing me out of the village" Kenji had begun to press the hand that was not holding Haku's into the palm of his hand causing it to bleed.

"Did it ever cross your mind that you did something wrong?" Sasuke decided to talk up again. He couldn't lose his fangirl to the asshole who sealed away the greatest gift to Konoha.

"Yea, Sasuke is right! You must have done something to offend the villagers." Sakura had gone back to clinging onto Sasuke's arm. "You can't match up to his greatness"

"I give up" Kenji went back to talking to Haku and ignoring the other four people that they were forced to travel with.

It was a day later and three Sasuke attackes that they had reached the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sasuke looked like crap. As the group reached the gates of the village the four ninja got there papers out and handed them to the guards.

"What can we do for you two?" The guard with a bandage across his nose asked.

"I am a resident of this Village, and this is my girlfriend. I ask for an audience with the Hokage to claim what is rightfully mine." Kenji handed him the papers that would get them access to the village. The guard gave a nod and granted them passage.

"Kakashi please point me in the direction of the Hokage tower" Kenji was standing infront of the gates just inside the Village.

"I have to make a report anyway so I'll come with you two." Kakashi added. "The three of you can head home" At that the three genin took off; Sai just walked away from his teammates while Sakura chased Sasuke back to the Uchiha compound asking for a date.

"Well, lets get this meeting over with, I want to leave this place as soon as possible." Kenji picked up his pace to the tower. "Well, Inu lets go."

"How the hell did you know who I am?" Kakashi was shocked that the blonde had figured out who Inu was from when he was a child.

"The bridge, you used the Chidori, I only saw one other ninja use that move and that was Inu from when I was a child" Kenji placed his arms behind his head a relaxed.

"Kenji where are we going to go after this is all over?" Haku wanted to find a nice peaceful place to live.

"I was thinking we head back to wave, Tazuna was nice maybe he could help us get on our feet." Kenji smiled under his wraps. Haku and he had been on the run with Zabuza for years now he wanted a place to settle down and live his life. Maybe take a student or two and teach them to protect the village that they live in.

As the three got to the door of the Hokage's office Kakashi turned on his heel and looked at the two. "I need your weapons" Kenji gave him a deadpan look and shook his head. "I can't let you in the office armed"

"Kenji don't be difficult, just hand your weapons over." Haku reached into her pouch and pulled out a scroll and handed it to Kakashi. Kenji knowing it was in his best intrest to do what she told him he handed his pouch over but made no move to remove Korihime from his back.

"Kakashi I will not remove Korihime from my back so drop it and open the door. Besides trying to injure the Hokage would be stupid because I need him to release my inheritance" Kenji placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

At the desk in the room was the Sandaime Hokage. He was dreading the paperwork that was stacked up in front of him. 'How in the hell did Minato do all of this?' As he added another piece of paper to his done pile he heard the door open and he looked up at a young man with a very big sword on his back walk into his office. He was quickly followed by a girl about the same age as the boy. Finally the last person was Kakashi who looked a little pissed off.

"Lord Hokage it is good to see you again." Kenji looked at the older man. "How is the paperwork treating you?" The Hokage looked at Kakashi like a dog hearing a high pitched sound.

"I'm sorry but I do not believe that we have met before" The Hokage told the boy.

"Wow, how could you for get me?" Kenji pulled down his wraps and looked at the old man straight in the eyes revealing the crystal blue eyes that had been lost in the village for six years.

"NARUTO?!" The Hokage jumped up from his seat and dashed across the floor to look at Kenji close up to make sure that no one was pulling a prank on him. "Holy SHIT! It is you Naruto" Kenji gave a flinch at the use of his real name.

"Yea, I'm here for a short time and I plan to leave as soon as I can" The Hokage was slowly getting sadder and sadder. He had done everything that the council would let him do and the blonde boy. "So I know that my father was the Hokage, what of my mother, she is the only side of my blood that I care about."

"How could you not care about your father?" The old Hokage was shocked because the Naruto that he knew would have fainted knowing his father was a ninja legend, the Yellow Flash. "Your father loved you and you don't care about him?"

"No, he picked the village over his son, and his wife" Kenji was down cast the subject about the fox and what happened really got him down. Neither Haku nor Kenji had a great family life so bringing that subject always killed what ever mood they were in. "Now please tell me who my mother is?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**This was a really bad chapter for me so I decided to write what I could because in the next few chapters it will push the story on way or the other so I want your help. On my profile you will find a poll…**

**PLEASE HELP ME!!! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!! Look for the next update around the 24****th****, I need two weeks off.**

**Will**


	5. Back 'Home' prt 2

Summary: Naruto is kick out of Konoha and left for dead at a young age. But who else would find him then… female Haku and Zabuza. Watch Naruto become a swordsman that will rival any of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

'thoughts'

"Speaking"

**Justu**

"**demon speech"**

"_Summon"_

I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it.

* * *

The Hokage Tower…

"So tell me who is my mother?" Kenji stared at the elderly Hokage.

"Naruto, I'm not able to tell you that." The third Hokage looked down. "I gave your father my word that I would not tell you until you became a chunin or you turned eighteen."  
"Bullshit, you are trying to make sure you have me by a leash so you could keep me in this Fucking Hellhole you call a village." Kenji slammed his hands on the desk.

"He made me promise to keep it from you until one of those events happened." The third Hokage was sweating.

"Look, I don't give a shit what he told you to do about telling you who he is, he can burn in hell along with this entire village." Kenji was getting madder and madder. "Now tell me who my mother was"

Haku walked up to Kenji and placed a hand of his shoulder trying to calm him down before he did something very rash. "Kenji, settle down" she whispered in his ear.

"Not this time Haku, sorry." Kenji refused to calm down. "Now, you old bastard I want a single name, just tell me that."

The elderly Hokage glanced up at the enraged boy and began to worry about the safety of the village if he got to mad. "Naruto, I can't give you that I'm sorry."

Before Kenji could make a comment on that Kakashi who was still in the room stepped in. "Lord Hokage, I've seen what Naruto can do, but keeping his linage from him is cruel"

"Kakashi, you don't understand who this boy is"

"I'll tell him, I was Naruto Uzumaki, my father was the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze." Kenji spat at them both. "Please tell me who my mother is so I can leave this village with a knowledge that I can honor her name."

"YOU ARE HIS SON!?" Kakashi fell into shock. In his head all the pieces were falling into place and the information that he knew all along became truth. "But we thought you died the night of the Kyuubi's attack."  
"Yea, you were lied to" Kenji deadpanned. "Now that we all know how my father is we have about twenty seconds before the council shows up, so please tell me who my mother is."

"why is the council going to show up?" Kakashi asked.

"One of the gaurds probably tells the council everything" Kenji told him. His eyes fell onto the village leader.

"Your mother is Kushina Uzumaki, she was from Whirlpool." The old man began to search his desk for something. But he was interrupted by the council elders and half of the civilian council storming into his office.

"Lord Hokage, is it true that the son of the Fourth has returned to Konoha?" a random civilian leader asked. "He must stay in the Village"

"I can do what I want." Kenji said. The entire room looked at the masked boy. "Now what were you looking for?" He turned to the Third.

He pulled out a small box and a set of keys, "Naruto before I give you these I need you to do me something."

"WAIT, the kyuubi is the son of the Fourth?" Homura asked. The Hokage gave a nod.

"What is it that you need me to do?" Kenji was slowly getting annoyed about being called Naruto.

"Take the chunin exams in a weeks time, I have a team that is a member short and I know that they would want to take the exam." He placed the box on his desk. "Team eight was on a mission and one of them got hurt and should be out for at least two weeks.

"Sure, but before that happens I want a written document saying that even though I'm taking this exam as a leaf ninja I have no real ties." Kenji told him. "And for the last time, my name is Kenji not Naruto, please don't call me the name _he_ gave me."

The Hokage pulled out a piece of paper and wrote the note right then and there, signed it and held it, the box and the keys out to Kenji. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we do." Kenji took the offered items then began to walk out of the room. "Where is the house?" the Third gave quick directions.

After Kenji left the office of the Hokage was total chaos, the entire council was demanding that the Hokage find away to keep the boy in Konoha.

Kenji and Haku walked down the streets of Konoha hand in hand because they both were expecting to get attacked by someone or something. The house that they came to was to be expected of the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. A large two story house stood on two acres of land with a large pond in the back.

"Well, we have about two weeks then we can leave this place behind and move on to where ever we feel like." Kenji led Haku into the house and they began to explore the place they would be staying the next two weeks. The two upper floors of the house were very simple, but what really caught Kenji and Haku's attention was the library that the basement housed. The door was a seal so only someone that has a blood relative could open the door.

Inside they found piles of Justus and techniques, each divided up into the person who used or created them. Kushina's piles were made up of mostly water Justus which was great for both teenagers.

Kenji was pulled away from the small mountain of scrolls when the doorbell rang and was forced to answer it. At the door an ANBU was waiting for him.

"What do you want?" Kenji leaned against the door. His sword was next to it just in case he needed it.

"Namikaze, sir, the council wishes to speak with you at once." The ANBU vanished in a puff of smoke. Kenji returned back downstairs and told Haku that the council wanted to see him, if he wasn't back in two hours take all his mother's scrolls then burn the house.

Kenji made his way to the council meeting room, when he entered he was greeted by the elders. "Why was I called here?" He asked.

"Naruto Namikaze, we have asked you here tonight because we wish to know why you have returned to Konoha after the six years that you have been gone." Homura stood in front of Kenji.

"I am here due to the final request of the man who acted like a father and sensei to me over the last six years."

"Why did you leave all those years ago, demon?" a pink Haired woman asked.

"Well six years ago a mob of villagers decided to take the beating that had become regular events in my life a little farther. They beat me to a point where I was able to make out two things, the Uchiha Fan and the Sharingan" Kenji finished the story of the raven that was summoned to remove him from the village.

"The Uchiha, the noblest clan in Konoha would never do a thing like that." The same pink haired bitch shouted.

"Are you a Haruno?" The woman gave a nod. "Like mother like daughter"

The council began to pepper Kenji with questions and orders. "Naruto Namikaze, you are ordered by the council of Konoha to train Sasuke Uchiha in the ways of the sword and to teach him any justu that he asks."

"No, you have no power to order me because I am not a ninja of this village. I may be thought of as a free lancer that the HOKAGE brought into allow a team to participate in the chunin exams." Kenji was just about to walk out when the village idiot walked in to the council room.

"Ha, told you." Sasuke smirked. "I want Zabuza's sword"

"Over my and Haku's cold lifeless bodies." Kenji walked out of the council room. The rest of the night was spent in the basement pouring over scrolls.

The Next morning around eight in the morning another ANBU arrived and knocked on the door. Kenji was pulled from his 'nap' at the desk to answer the door. "Not again, tell the council to kiss my ass."

"Kenji Uzumaki, the Hokage wishes to see you." The ANBU pulled the same vanishing act.

Kenji made his way to the Hokage tower, he thought of the events last night hoping that they wouldn't come back and bite him in the ass. The swordsman knocked on the door of the Hokage's office and waited to be called in.

"Come in Kenji," The Sandaime called out. "I have a very interesting proposal from the council. They want me to order you to follow any order the they and Sasuke Uchiha give you." He laughed at that, and tore the unto little pieces.

"Why did you drag me away from my home?" Kenji was tired and wanted a shower.

"Come on in" the door opened and three people walked in. The first was a red eyed woman with what looked like a dress that was made out of bandages. The next two were kids Kenji's age, the girl had a bulky beige jacket on and short bark blue hair. The boy of the group was covered from head to toe in plain clothing. A high collar kept his face hidden and a pair of sunglasses kept his eyes from view.

"Lord Hokage" All three bowed.

"Kenji, this is Kurenai Yuuhi, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Team eight this is Kenji Uzumaki he will be filling in for Kiba for the Chunin Exams." The Sandaime hoped that these three would find a way to keep Kenji in the village after the exam. "You may leave"  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Hi guys sorry about the delay on this story but I have been really caught up in the FMA/Harry Potter fic. But I promise that I will take a break any focus on this one for the next week before finals.**

**Please review with any problems, questions, or suggestions.**

**Will**


	6. A Team Apart

Summary: Naruto is kick out of Konoha and left for dead at a young age. But who else would find him then… female Haku and Zabuza. Watch Naruto become a swordsman that will rival any of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

'thoughts'

"Speaking"

**Justu**

"**demon speech"**

"_Summon"_

I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it.

* * *

The Hokage's office

"Kurenai, I think you should take your team and allow them to get use to each other" The Sandaime told the jonin.

"Yes sir" she gave a bow and led the three teenagers out of the office. She led the three to a small dango stop about two blocks from the Hokage tower. "So Kenji, what can you tell us about yourself."

"I see no point in tell you anything about who I am" Kenji sat at the table while his 'team' stared at him.

"Why is that? You can't trust us?" Kurenai snapped sarcastically.

"A little, and that fact that I only plan to be in this village for a short amout of time." Kenji stood up and was about to walk out the door and back to his house when Hinata spoke up.

"You c…can trust us, K…Kenji" Hinata stuttered. She never looked up from the floor.

"Your wrong, I can't and won't trust you" Kenji stood at the door. "You are part of a village that has caused me more pain than any Justu known to man." He walked out and let the door slam shut.

"D…Did I s…say something w…wrong?" Hinata asked her sensei.

Kurenai shook her head and stood up and was determined to get some answers out of the masked swordsman. She followed him onto an open training field. As she was about to walk out and confront the boy a swarm of clones materialized and after a second of waiting they all jumped into attacks of some sort.

For the next half an hour it rained on the training ground the clones were slowlt taken out. Kurenai watched as a twelve year old was able to wield a sword with such grace and power. As the final clone fell Kenji stabbed Korihime into the ground and took a look at the sky above him.

"Damm up, Zabuza-sensei. You had to send me back to the one place I hate." Kenji muttered just loud enough that Kurenai could hear him. "You can come out anytime Kurenai."

Shocked that Kenji was able to sense that she was there she stepped out of the shadows and slowly approached the swordsman. "Kenji, I think we need to have a little talk"

"Kurenai, I have nothing to talk to you about, now if you'll excuse me" Kenji pulled his sword out of the ground and slid it onto his back. "I will see you and your team at the gates of the Academy, half and hour before the exam starts." With a burst of mist Kenji was gone.

Kurenai let out a sigh, and headed for her apartment. Along the way she went over the facts that the Hokage had given her about the young swordsman. The fact that he was really Naruto Uzumaki kind of scared her but the Sandaime vouched for the boy

Kenji landed outside the hotel that he and Haku were given and slowly walked up to their room. After opening the door he was tackled by a very happy Haku.

"Kenji, you're back!" the ice master wrapped her arms around the blonde. "So how was the team meeting?"

"Boring as hell, but the world as lost a lot of the interest without Sensei" Kenji removed the girl from his neck and the sword from his back. They both walked over to the table in the middle of the room. Haku sat across from the Kenji as he sat down with Korihime on the table.

"So, everything has lost intrest to you?" Haku face dropped. "Even me?"

Kenji looked up from the sword and at his roommate. "Haku, you will never be boring in this or any lifetime." He pulled out a scroll and began to unseal the supplies he needed to clean his blade.

"Kenji when was the last time we checked the emergency gear?" Haku was pulling scrolls out of her pack, while looking for the ones with her clothing in it.

"Two weeks ago, we better replace then now." Kenji wiped the oil from his blade and stone. He walked back over to the door and pulled on his shoes. Haku walked grabbed her's and they headed out into the town.

About half an hour later the two returned to their hotel room with Kenji carring three bags of supplies. Another half an hour was spend sealing the food into the scrolls that they had and the two were off to bed.

The next morning Kenji was up and in the shower after an hour of early morning training. He was just getting out of the bathroom when Haku walked in a towel just big enough to wrap around her curves causing Kenji to also get a nosebleed. After he left Haku pouted because she had failed to get the attention she wanted from the boy. After they were both showered dressed and fed it was time for Kenji to head to the exam room.

As Kenji and Haku approached the gates of the Academy, Kenji stopped and grabbed the girl next to him and drew her into a kiss the stopped the world for both of them. As the kiss broke kenji whispered a phrase into Haku's ear. Haku pulled him into another kiss then she let him go and take the chunin exam.

* * *

**Hey everybody, sorry about the rant but I needed to get it out of my system. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short, I was going to do the first part of the Exam but I decided not to. **

**Thanks to all the people that voted and I guess the at least a few of you think that I'm going to take the bloodline from the chicken headed bastard but I'm not you will have to wait a chapter or two before you know what I'm going to do.****(AKA I have no clue myself.) **

**See you guys and gals around.**

**Will**


	7. First Exam

Summary: Naruto is kick out of Konoha and left for dead at a young age. But who else would find him then… female Haku and Zabuza. Watch Naruto become a swordsman that will rival any of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

'thoughts'

"Speaking"

**Justu**

"**demon speech"**

"_Summon"_

I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it.

* * *

Kenji stood near the gates of the Academy and watched as countless genin made there way past him and into the building. Kenji was ready to get this exam started so he and Haku could leave this place.

"Kenji, you are early" Kurenai walked up to the masked swordsman. Behind her walked the other two 'members' of Kenji's team.

"I'm always early to anything important, Kurenai" Kenji's eyed the three leaf ninja. "Now let's get this exam over with" Kenji headed towards the doors of the academy.

Shino and Hinata followed the masked swordsman, just as Kenji was about to pull the doors open Kurenai appeared in front of them. "Kenji, take this." She unties the headband from around her forehead. "You have to be identified as a ninja of one village or another" she pushed the cloth and metal into Kenji's hand.

"Kurenai, unlike Haku who wears the mist headband because she views it as a kind of home. I on the other hand was thrown out of this village and joined Sensei when he was on the run." Kenji dropped the headband on the ground at her feet.

"Kenji, you need to wear this"

"No, you and the Hokage want me to wear this thing" Kenji pushed his way past Kurenai. "Let's go."

Shino and Hinata followed Kenji through the doors of the academy as Kurenai stood in shock as her headband lay on the ground. Picking it up Kurenai headed towards the Hokage Tower to inform her boss that Kenji had no intention in joining the leaf village.

As Kenji made his way through the halls he took notice of the signs that told them to head to the third floor. After finding a flight of stairs he and the two leaf genin marched up the stairs, in silence.

"Kenji, why is it that you dislike the Village so much?" Shino was the one to break the silence.

Kenji tossed a glance over his shoulder and saw Hinata give a nod. "When I was six years, old I had survived more than two hundred attacks that left me almost dead most times" Kenji said in a monotone. "Then one night a group of villagers took me to the guards and they helped get rid of me."

"W…what do y…you m…mean get r…rid of you?" Hinata stuttered out.

"They tied me to a summon and told it to drop me somewhere, I landed outside of Haku's camp." Kenji told the two leaf ninja. "After I came to, I wandered into Haku and sensei's camp."

"What happened after that?" Shino asked.

"Sensei offered to teach me the sword, and a way to avoid this hell hole." The swordsman said. "Now, let's get to the room where the exam takes place and get this over with."

The three teenagers walked pass a small group of ninja after two flights of stairs. Most ninja stood outside the doors where two genin refused to let them through the door. All three of them knew right away that it was the second floor not the third where the test was going to take place. So without stopping they made there way up the last flight of stairs.

Kenji stood back and away from the rest of the group as Shino ad Hinata looked around for their classmates how might be taking the exam. After about five miniuts the doors opened and another group of leaf genin walked in and stood there in shock at the sheer number of people talking the exam. Shino and Hinata looked over to the group ad stuck up a conversation.

It took Kenji a few seconds to realize that his 'teammates' had wandered off to visit with another team. Kenji looked over and noticed a certain pinkett clinging to one arm of a brooding Sharingan user. On his other arm was a blond that Kenji did not recognize.

"Shino, Hinata where is Kiba? I thought you had to have three members to compete in the exam." Sakura asked as they made there way over.

"No, the Hokage added another member because Kiba is unable to take the exam." Shino told their classmates.

"Really? Who?" a chubby boy with a bag of chips asked.

"He is a swordsman that was traveling through the village and is doing a faor for the Hokage" the resident bug keeper explained how the Hokage wanted to make sure that team 8 was able to take the exam. "It is truly amazing seeing the apprentice of one of the seven swordsman fight."

When Shino mentioned the fact that the replacement was a swordsman from the Mist, Sakura's face went white while Sasuke began to scan the room for Kenji.

"You know that you guys should be quieter" a silver haired guy walked over to the group of genin. "I'm Kabuto, but you shouldn't worry about me but the people giving you the death glare" Eight genin turned around and saw the other contestants staring at them. "I take it you are the rookies fresh from the academy."

"So, Kabuto is this the second time you have taken the exam?" Sakura asked him.

"No this is my seventh time, so I have lots of information on it, and the people taking it." Kabuto reached into his pouch and pulled out a pile of cards. "These are my nin-info cards"

"Nin-info cards?" all the genin looked at him.

"I have information on every genin taking this exam." Pulling a card out and placing it on the floor and began to pump chakra into the card and a graph appeared on the once blank card. "The leaf has the most genin taking this exam, but each village has sent their best genin to represent them."

"Do these cards have individual information?" Sasuke leaned towads Kabuto.

"Yes, do you have a description, or name?"

"Rock Lee of Leaf, Gaara of the Sand" Sasuke told him.

Kabuto pulled out two cards and pumped chakra into them, "First is Rock Lee, a Genin from the Leaf, his first time taking the exam even though he had been a genin for over a year. He has twenty D rank missions and 12 C ranks, his teammates are Neji Hyuga, and Ten Ten under Gai. No real skill in nin or genjustu but his taijustu is nearly off the charts." Sasuke nodded.

"Gaara of the Desert, no information because he is a new comer from a different country. Mission history 8 C rank and 1 B rank, he did this without getting a single scratch."

"How does a genin go on a B rank mission and not get a single scratch?! The blonde was in total shock. "He ust have some real power."

"Kabuto, I have one more, I only have a first name and what he looks like." Sasuke told Kabuto. With a nod from four eyes Sasuke started to describe Kenji. "…about my height, a guy named Kenji something. Oh, he was trained by one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist"

The group of genin stood there in shock hearing that a guy who fought Sasuke was trained by the such a famous swordsman. Shino made a glance back to Kenji to se if he had heard any of discussion. Kenji stood still as Kabuto started to search his cards.

"Here, is this him?" Kabuto held up a single card. "Kenji Uzumaki, born in Konoha, but disappeared at age six. His real name…" Before he could finish the card a sword sank through the card and was pulled out of Kaubto's hands.

"Can't get over the fact the I beat you Uchiha" Kenji torn the card in his hand.

"You what are you doing here?" Sakura rumped in his face. "How can you compete by yourself or with that hussy of yours?"

"First, call Haku a hussy one more time and it will take a whole pack of Inuzaka's to find all the pieces I cut you into. Second I'm taking the exam so Team 8 can take the exam even though They are missing a teammate." The other six genin stare at the two real members of team 8. They all asked it if t was true only to get a quick nod from each member.

"I'll get you, and that piece of ass that follows you around" After that sentence Sasuke found himself pined to the wall quicker that he could register, with Kenji's calloused hand around his neck and two senbon aimed right at his eyes.

"A step to far Uchiha," Kenji moved the senbon closer and closer to Sauke's eyes. Sasuke tried to move but his head was held in place by Kenji's hand. He began to sweat at the thought of losing his eyes.

A mere inch from Sasuke's eyes the senbon were stopped by a giant of a man. "Uzumaki, do you want to get disqualified?" Kenji looked up at the man with a cold stare. "Let go of the Uchiha and go find a seat. THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU! YOU HAVE ONE MINIUTE TO FIND YOUR SEATS!"

Sasuke dropped to the ground as Kenji vanished. The giant made his way to the front of the room.

"Alright maggots, I'm Ibiki, and the first proctor of the Chunin Exam" From there he began to explain his rules. As the rules got weirder and weirder people began to sweat more and more. After the papers were passed out and the time began did Kenji understand the purpose of the exam.

'They want us to cheat but not get caught. There is no way that everyone could answer the problems, but if I'm right then there is a plant somewhere with the answers.' Kenji thought to himself. After realizing the true meaning of the test Kenji set to work a way for acquiring the answers.

His idea was to create a water clone and transform it into a fly or bug of some sorts and have it fly around the room. Kenji had realized a while ago that the clones had a slight memory of what they saw. Zabuza had taught him to use the clones for short distance information gathering. Over the next forty minutes his clones gathered the information that Kenji needed to get through the exam.

"Alright Maggots, time for the tenth question." Ibiki shouted. "The tenth question is an all or nothing question. So that means if one person answers the question qrong the entire team will be disqualified from this test and BANNED from ever taking the Chunin Exam ever again." Every person in the room sweat dropped. "So, if you don't have the balls to take the question you can leave now."

After a few seconds, about six people raised there hands and their teams left the room.

"Alright, know that those losers are out of the way it is time for the final question." Ibiki picked up an piece of chalk. "You all… Pass"

"WHAT?" Sakura was in total shock. "We did all that work for nothing?"

"No, you idiot. The first nine questions are used to test how well you gather information, without getting caught." The proctor told the remaining genin.

Before Ibiki could say anymore the window came crashing in and a woman dressed so scantly that it gave half the guy in the room got nosebleeds.  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Alright. I have completed the first part of the CHUNIN EXAMS, thank the heavens. I have to say that I am surprised at the number of people who voted. Thanks guys and you will get the results in the next chapter.**

**WIll**


	8. Second Exam

Summary: Naruto is kick out of Konoha and left for dead at a young age. But who else would find him then… female Haku and Zabuza. Watch Naruto become a swordsman that will rival any of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

'thoughts'

"Speaking"

**Justu**

"**demon speech"**

"_Summon"_

I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hello, Maggots!" The scantly clad woman yelled. "Anko Mitarashi! Second Examiner of the Chunin Exams!" the woman stared down the remaining genin.

'Dear kami, why are all higher ranked ninja so messed up?' Kenji leaned back and thought about all the weird ninja that he knows. 'Sensei had a thing for , Kakashi is a massive pervert, the first guy is a masochists, and this one's a freaking skank. That is why I'm happy I'm not a ranked ninja.'

"Ibiki, what the Hell? You left twenty six teams? You better not be getting soft on me." Anko stared down the taller man.

"We have some real exceptional ninja this time, they might surprise you." The scared man told her.

"What ever no matter, I'll cut them in half at least!" she glanced back at the genin and struck some fear into their tiny little hearts. "Follow me if you want to continue" she took off back out the broken window that she came through. The genin took off out the window also.

After about ten minutes of running they landed at a fenced off piece of woods. "Welcome to The Forest of Death!" Anko shouted. The genin let out an audible gulp. "this is where you will take the second part of the exams. You will spend five days in there…"

"FIVE DAYS?" a large boy yelled. "WHAT ABOUT FOOD?"

"There is plenty of things to eat in the forest, and if you want you can eat the dead bodies that will pile up in the forest." Anko smirked. "Now you have to get two scrolls and get to the tower in the center of this area." She pulled out two scrolls and showed them to the genin. "You need both the Heaven and the Earth scrolls. Each team will be given a single scroll and then let out into the forest."

'So that's what she meant by only half of the teams making it to the next exam." Every genin thought as Anko explained what will get you disqualified. "It doesn't seem that scary…" Kenji dodged the kunai that was thrown at him and grasped the handle of Korihime.

"Wow, you dodged my kunai. I was hoping to draw some blood" Anko now stood behind him. In another second a tall grass ninja stood behind the proctor.

"Your kunai, miss" the tall long haired ninja held the kunai in a long tongue.

"Word of advice if you want to live, don't sneak up behind me." Anko flipped the knife around and pointed it right at the grass ninja.

"You know, don't talk about sneaking up on someone when your in just as much danger yourself." Kenji's hand had never left the hilt of his sword. "my sword it poise to slice you in half" Anko glanced down and saw the blade of the sword slicing into her already tiny skirt. "No go finish explaining the rules" Kenji laid the blade flat against his back and stepped away from Anko.

"Now the last thing you have to do is sign a form saying that it not my responsibility if you die in this exam. You have to have three forms to get a scroll." Anko smirked again and handed out a pile of papers. "Mow for my last piece of advise, DON"T DIE" with that statement she walked over to the registration tent.

As Kenji and the rest of team eight collected there earth scroll and started walking towards a gate. As they stood there in front of one of the proctors, Hinata and Shino were utterly silent.

"Look, if we want to make it through this exam then we need to find a scroll and fast than get to the tower." Kenji pulled out a scroll and opened it, releasing a set of armbands. "These armbands are marked with a seal that will change the color when chakra it applied." Kenji gave a little demonstration changing his from black to a blood red. "each person has a different chakra color so if we get separated we know who is who."

"Uzumaki, what are you planning to do?" Shino gave what Kenji would call a serious look if he could see his eyes. "We should stick together, we have a greater chance of surviving." Hinata stood next to him and nodded.

"The Uchiha is going to come right after me, and he will most likely hurt anyone who gets in his way leaf ninja or not." Kenji stood back up and put the scroll back in his carrying pouch. "we're going about a mile into the forest them you two are going a different direction, and are going to try and find a scroll, no matter if we have it or not"

"Why would we do that?" Shino asked.

"We need to make sure that we have a back up scroll. Between your bugs and Hinata's Byakugan you should be able to set a trap for any coming team" Kenji informed them of the rest of his plan.

"Hey, the test had begun." The chunin there kicked the door open and the three genin took off into the dense forest. 'those three are going to be alright.'

As team eight made their way into the forest team seven was making their way towards them.

"Come on this way" Sasuke yelled at his two teammates. He leaped off a branch and sped off in a different direction.

"Sasuke-sweety wait for me" guess who? She took off in the same direction as Sasuke. Sai just let out a breath and followed suit. As team seven traveled through the forest they didn't realize that they were being followed.

"I need to find him and beat him, if I can't beat him then how an I going to beat Itachi!" Sasuke revealed the Sharingan and kept a look out. As he approached the clearing that Kenji stood in he slowed down and waited for his teammates. "Keep out of the way." Sasuke jumped down from his branch kunai ready.

Kenji stood in the clearing waiting for the dumbass to show up. He heard them land on the branches and was waiting for Sasuke to make his move. He turned just as Sasuke landed on the ground next to him and charged at him. The red eyed boy made a slash to Kenji's wrappings on his face. That was answered to by a kick to the gut, Sasuke rebounded and made another head on charge. This was easily side stepped as Sasuke went past Kenji he turned and threw the Kunai at his back. As the blade stuck into his back Kenji's eyes widened and he slumped over and fell as well.

SPLASH! The falling blonde turned into a puddle of water. 'Crap' was all that went through Sasuke's mind. Another kick got him in the back, Sasuke landed face down on the ground, and a foot was planted on his spine keeping him froom getting up. "Tisk, tisk dumbass, I thought you would have gotten better than this." Kenji pressed harder against Sasuke's spine.

"I'll kill you for this! Do you know who I am?" the emo started spouting off. 'where are those lame teammates?' he thought to himself.

"Those two in the trees are a bit preoccupied to help you." Kenji smirked under the blood red bandages that covered his face. Kenji began reaching into his pouch to dig out the scroll that they had, knowing that Sasuke was cocky enough to not let one of his teammates carry it.

"KU KU KU! How amusing, a random ninja taking down the great and powerful Uchiha with a simple clone." The grass ninja from before stood in front of the two fighting genin. With a quick flick of her wrist two more splashes car raining down from the trees above them.

"I have to say good aim, getting rid of both water clones. Now the question I have for you is, are you coming after me or the three leaf ninja that have come after me?" Kenji slid Korihime off his back just to be safe.

"How observant of you little leaf ninja." The woman stood straight up and pulled her sleeve up a little. She bit her thumb and slid the blood over the tattoo on her wrist. "Now tell me why Naruto Uzumaki is attacking his fellow leaf ninja?" With a plume of smoke a snake the size of the Hokage tower apperared ready to strike.

"well you made some mistakes, one I'm not a leaf ninja and secondly my name is not Naruto. It's Kenji Uzumaki, apprentice of Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Bloody Mist!" Kenji jumped at the grass ninja. "Aerial Slash!" Kenji swung Korihime in a wide but powerful arc. The chakra that was stored in the blade of Kenji's sword was released a wave a power that was tinted with blue flew at the grass woman.

"Oh such power form one so young, you have trained hard, and under one of the Seven." The grass ninja laughed and ducked . "But Naruto, you are not the person that I'm after." The blonde swordsman growled at the taller woman. Sasuke stood up and stared at the woman. The other two members of team seven landed next to him, and tried to pull him away only to be caught in the gaze the enemy ninja and freeze up themselves. Three of the four young ninja there saw the last few moments of their life.

"That little move won't work on me, you crazy bitch. Sensei used to do that to me when I was training." Kenji stood there waiting for the ninja to make she move. "Before you go tell me who you are? No genin would be able to dodge that attack."

"Yet again another great observation, I'm Orochimaru, of the sannin." The woman pulled off her face and revealed a pure white face with the slit eyes of a snake.

Sasuke somehow was able to pull himself out of the fear induced state and pulled out the scroll that he had. "Here, take it and leave us alone." The scroll was thrown into the air and was quickly caught by a second Kenji.

"Thank you, you have saved me so much time." The clone handed the original to Kenji and them melted away. "What? I can't make less then eight clones two much chakra. Now, good bye!" After a few quick hand signs "**Suishouha**" a wall of water appeared out of not where and when it died down Kenji was gone leaving team seven to their fates.

"WHAT? WERE DID HE GO?" the pink headed one started yelling.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Back with Hinata and Shino….

"Hinata, can you keep a look out for Uzumaki?" the bug lover asked his teammate. Getting a confinate nod from her Shino turned and allowed a few of his bugs to be released onto his fingers. After commanding them to scout ahead for enemies and the best way to the tower he turned back to the lavender haired girl.

"Any sight of him yet?" Hinata shook her head.

"Do… y..you …think…that..he's…alright?" Hinata stuttered out.

"It will take quite a bit to kill off Uzumaki." Shino placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort the girl.

"Damm right it will." Kenji landed next to the rest of team eight. "You two get a scroll?" Shino pulled out a heaven scroll. "great, now we got an extra to barter with."

"You mean you took team seven's scroll?" Shino was shocked that he took a scroll from another leaf team. "We need to get to the tower" Shino took off having his bugs lead the way.

"K..enji…wha…what…is…the …ma…matter?" Hinata stuttered out.

"There is a really deadly ninja in this forest and I really don't want to run into him again." Kenji picked up the pace and started talking to Shino. "About another mile you say?"

Shino gave a quick nod and kept running, looking back to make sure that Hinata was still with them. Seeing that she was he turned back around and pushed more chakra into his limbs.

Kenji came to a stop right before the small clearing that surrounded the tower. "Wait, this place is probably covered in traps and hidden teams " After doing two hand signs he uttered "**Mizu Bunshin**" eight Kenji's sprang up and ran towards the tower setting off traps, Hinata fainted from seeing this many Kenjis. After three of the Bunshins got there Kenji walked out into the open and was quickly attacked by ninja.

"This is not your lucky day is it punk?" the ninja from the Hidden Rock Village. "Now give us your scroll and we may let you live."

"We lost our scroll to a team on the way here. My teammate was bitten by a snake and we are trying to get her to the medics." Shino heard this and made his way out into the opening carrying the knocked out Hyuuga. The two awake members of team eight pleaded to the three Rock ninja.

"If you go in that direction for about half a mile you will find the team that took our scroll." Shino pointed back to the spot where they had come from. The three Rock ninja took off to make sure that they got the scroll. Shino and Kenji let out a sigh of relief, and walked into the tower.

They walked into an empty room and sat down trying to catch their breath. Shino pulled out the heaven scroll while Kenji pulled out their original earth scroll.

"Well might as well see what these are for" Kenji popped the seal on his and Shino followed suit. As the scrolls were laid on the ground Kenji jumped back and pulled Korihime off his back. "Shino, grab Hinata and pull back those are summoning scrolls." Just as he said that the scrolls gave off a puff of smoke and Kenji attacked placing his sword tip at the throat of the person summoned.

"Holy…" Kurenai stood there with a very sharp sword at her throat kind of confused. "KENJI! Remove your sword!"

"Kurenai-sensei" Shino gave a quick bow to his teacher. Kenji slowly removed the cold steel from her throat. "Can you wake Hinata up she seems to have fainted again." Kurenai nodded and went over to wake up the lavender haired girl.

Once Hinata was awake, Kurenai congratulated them on making it through the second part of the exam. She told them that they have to stay on the tower until the end of the exam.

"Kurenai, where is the Hokage?" Kenji asked. Kurenai had a thought about what the blonde wanted to ask the Hokage but she nodded and told him to follow her. They walked up the tower and into a room that was marked as a temporary office for the Hokage.

"Lord Hokage, Kenji wished to talk with you." Kurenai had a sad look on her face. She wanted the blonde to stay in the village, it could use a strong ninja like him.

"Kenji, what can I do for you?" the wrinkled Hokage stared at the boy. 'Minato, I'll do what ever it takes to see that your son stays in the village'

"Orochimaru is in the village. He probably is going to try something later on in the exam." Kenji had removed the wrappings from his face so the old man could see that he was completely truthful.

"What do you mean?"

"Orichimaru, your former student, the snake Sannin is here in the village. I know it is him I have seen his photo in the bingo book and it matches perfectly." The old man was still not convinced. "I saw him summon a snake bigger than this tower." At this the Hokage knew that he was serious.

'This can not end well' the wrinkled Hokage let out a long sigh and started to try and think about what his old student was planning.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**YEA I DID IT! I know I said that I would take one of the goddamm sharingan eyes from Sasuke but I decieded against it for this chapter. I thought of a better place to have that happen. If I could ask you guys, could some one do a quick picture of Kenji and Haku together? I just want to see if my description was what I thought of in my head.**

**See you during summer break.**

**Will Rayne**


	9. Prelims

Summary: Naruto is kick out of Konoha and left for dead at a young age. But who else would find him then… female Haku and Zabuza. Watch Naruto become a swordsman that will rival any of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

'thoughts'

"Speaking"

**Justu**

"**demon speech"**

"_Summon"_

I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Alright you are going to have to explain this to me." The Sandaime asked Kenji.

"What is there to explain? Orochimaru was in the Forest of Death and attacked me and the Kami forsaken Uchiha" Kenji resisted doing something rash. "After I had thrown a few punches at the red eyed faggot, a grass ninja showed up and started attacking." Kenji let out a sigh, 'fucking old man' "after I traded blows with the bastard he told me that he was Orochmaru and that I was not his target."

"Who was his target then?"

"The Uchiha, after that Uchiha threw the scroll at Orochimaru and I was able to grab it before it went to waste." Kenji explained the last part of his confrontation with the snake sannin.

"I'm sorry but I find it hard to believe that he just…" the wizened old Hokage began.

"Let me walk away? I created a distraction then left." Kenji was getting a little irritated by the Hokage's constant questioning. "Now can you let me get some sleep? I have four more days before I can drop out of these exams and get a few more answers from you then walk away from this place." Kenji turned on his heel and walked to the door.

"What makes you think that you can quite the exam?" the Hokage had a small smirk on his face. "I said you had to participate in the exam, and that means completing it."

"Are you fucking kidding me? The next part of the exams are completely individual." The masked swordsman was really pissed off now. "What does making me compete in the finals matter to you?"

"If you compete in the finals than you can see that Konoha has everything you want…"

"This place has nothing to offer me but more painful memories." Kenji was really trying not to grab Korihime from off his back and try and run the old man through with it.

"Well, maybe you can create some happy memories this time in the Village." The Sandaime smiled at Kenji again. "Kenji before I can let you go I have to ask, do you know about the Kyuubi?"

"Do you meant the two hundred foot tall fox that that tried to destroy this hell hole?" Kenji shook his head thinking about his bastard father just made him madder. "We would get along just great, we both hate this place."

"I want a student of mine to take a look at the seal that hold the nine tailed fox back and make sure that nothing has gone wrong over the years." The Hokage leaned back in his chair a little.

"No need for that I had the seal fixed a few years ago. The bastard who preformed the sealing made a major mistake and allowed the Fox's chakra to leak out into my body and fuck with any chakra control that I might have." Kenji thought back to the days spent with Sugiyama and the sealing that went on.

"WHAT? The seal was perfect and you messed with it?" the Hokage slammed his hands down on the desk. "The Yondaime Hokage, your fath…"

"Stop right there, you senile old fuck! That man is NOT my father. What kinda father leaves a helpless child to the hands of a village that beats him from the day he was born." Kenji's restraint hade faded and Korihime was pulled off his back and pointed right at the old man, ready to put a very long and sharp blade through his chest. A small amount of ice blue chakra flowed down the blade.

The Hokage sweat dropped because he had never saw the sword move until it was pointblank from his chest. "Now, Kenji don't do anything rash. Can I see this new seal?" Kenji slowly removed his sword and pulled up his shirt showing the elaborate sealing marking covering the young boy's chest, stomach, and back. "Who did this? I have never seen seal work like this before."

Kenji pulled his shirt down "I am not in the right to say and I plan to keep it that way." Kenji slid the nodachi back onto his back and this time left the room.

Over the next few days the rest of the passing teams made their way to the tower. On the fifth day after the second part started the gennin were gathered and put in a large empty room.

Before all of them the Hokage, Ibiki, Anko and a third person stood, waiting for then all to get into formation. "Congratulations on completing the second exam, but unfortunately we can not move onto the finals just yet."

"Lord Hokage, cough if I may?" the unknown person stepped out of formation. "what he means is cough there are too many of you for the final to be a one day event, so we will only take half of you to the final in one month. Behind me is a large screen and when your name appears you are to step down and fight. If anyone wants to give up now is the time to do it?" A white haired boy stepped forward and was removed from the group. The screen began to shuffle names and when it stopped, "Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado please stay here and the rest of you go up to the balcony."

Kakashi leaned over and uttered something in Sasuke's ear and then shunshined back to the balcony. The rest of the gennin and Kenji made their way up via the stairs and they stood with their teammates watching the fights happen.

As the fight progressed, it became more and more obvious that Sasuke was going to lose the fight and not advance to the final rounds of the chunin exams. Just as Sasuke was about to give in he pulls a move that Kenji had never seen him do before, called he lion's barrage. Kenji looked up and down the balcony and saw the kid in green spandex look mortified. Kenji guessed that Sasuke stole some if not all of it from the boy with his Sharingan. The boy was knocked out cold and Sasuke was rushed away by Kakashi to do what ever needed to be done for the prick.

As the floor was cleared all the genin turned to the board and waited for the next set of names to appear.

"Cough Will Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame cough please come down." the procotor announced between coughs.

**(Insert anime fight between Zaku and Shino)**

"Winner, Shino Aburame." Zaku was carted off by the medical team and Shino made his way back up to the other genin. Once he had gotten back up there the screen lit up and began to shuffle throught the remaining names of the genin that had to fight in the preliminary rounds.

"Will Tenten and Temari of cough the Sand please make their way to the floor" both girls made their way down and stood ready to "Begin".  
**(Insert anime fight between Tenten and Temari)**

Once Tenten was scrapped off of Temari's fan and she made her way back up to the balcony, the screen began it's torture in the way that it picks the next fighters. When it came to a stop the heads of every one turned and looked at Kenji.

"Will Kenji Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga please come forward so we can start the next match." The proctor stepped back and waited for the two fighters to make their way down to the floor.

"You should give up now, fate has told me that you will loose this match." Neji turned to Kenji with a look of superiority in his eyes.

"Fate? You expect me to give up because fate tells you that you will win?" Kenji wanted to break down laughing at the guy. "Fate can kiss my ass, I make my own choices and nothing be it Fate or Kami can tell me what to do." Kenji took a few steps back and placed a hand on Korihime's hilt.

"Begin!" the proctor shouted and then jumped back out of the way.

"Byakugan" the tall tale veins of the Hyuuga bloodline appeared and Neji fell into the Gentle fist stance. "Let me finish this quickly." He made a quick dash at Kenji but the strike went right over his head at he ducked and through a punch aimed at Neji's chest. Neji made a jump back and when he landed he fell right back into his stance.

"That bloodline of yours is a very tricky thing to over come but if you take time and preparation you can overcome any enemy not matter how good they seem to be." Kenji began to move slowly through hand signs as he talked. "Do you know who trained me Neji?"

"Who ever trained you must be as weak as you because there is no way to over come the all seeing eye of the Byakugan." His voice rang through the room.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life by insulting Zabuza-sensei. Let me show you why he was called an expert of the silent killing art that Kirigakure is known for. **Kirigakure no Jutsu!**" Kenji raised his arm up and a heavy mist began to settle on the field. Neji was confused because his Byakugan was showing nothing but a mass of raw chakra.

"What's going on!" Neji had no clue what to do, never has anyone been able to stop the Byakugan from seeing through anything. "Kai!" Neji tried to dispel the genjustu that may have been affecting him.

"It's not a genjustu" Kenji told him through the mist. "The Byakugan is a very deadly weapon but the problem is that every weapon has a weakness and the Byakugan's is the fact that it gives you perfect sight because it can see the chakra that flows through or around everything."

"How? I should be able to see through the mist like anything else?"

"Well the truth is that I changed the Justu a little and I pump pure chakra into the mist while most mist ninja just summon mist while I infuse it and it gives me more control over it." Kenji reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out a single kunai. He threw it to be rewarded by a painful scream from the Byakugan user.

'Wait, this mist is so thick that no one can see though it not even the caster.' Neji thought as he pulled out the kunai from his leg. "Even with this mist you have to rely on luck to hit me with any attack." Neji was so happy with himself that he had figured out the weakness in the Kirigakure no Justu. Now he needed to find a way to get rid of the mist.  
**On the Balcony…**

"Gai, you have to have Neji forfeit the match." A voice cam from behind everyone and they saw Kakashi standing there with his book in hand. He had fought against Zabuza and even with the Sharingan he had problems fighting. "No genin can survive this even with the Byakugan."

"Kakashi, have faith in my student and what he can do." Gai gave him a thumbs up and turned back to the mist covered field. 'Come On Neji!' he thought to himself.

Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate and looked into the mist to realize that the Sharingan couldn't see through it. "Gai, Neji is going to get killed if you don't stop this match."

Gai looked over at he rival and noticed that he had lifted his hitai-ate. "Why would Kenji kill another leaf ninja?"

"HE hates this village with all his heart and has no problem taking the life of someone that gets in his way. He was trained by Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi was worried about the boy trapped in the mist. "Kenji was trained in silent killing by one of the seven swordsman of the mist."

'HOLY SHIT!' Gai thought to himself. "Proctor, I wish…"

"Gai-Sensei, be quite I can handle this myself." Neji's voice came out from the mist. "DO NOT GET INVOLVED!"  
**Back in the mist….**

"Neji, did you know that there are eight points on the human body that if cut deep enough by a blade spell instant death?" Kenji's voice crackled with laughter. " The larynges, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, kidney, heart, now which of these points should I go after?"

'SWEET LORD! He is utterly insane!' Neji began to sweat a little. Then a scream of pain erupted from his throat. And a small cut where his heart was leaked a little blood onto his jacket.

"One kill, lets see how many times I can kill you before I get bored." The process repeted itself seven more times over the one blow kill points on Neji's body. "Neji it is time to end this little game, I ask that you give up before I kill you."

"HAHA, a hack like you could never beat an elite like me" Neji fell into his stance and waited for Kenji to make his next move. 'How can he see me through this mist?'

A shadow appeared in front of Neji with a long sword drawn. Neji saw Kenji's face right before the final move was made. The swordsman's eyes were closed, he haad fought this battle blind.

"Neji, I'll tell you a secret I don't need to be able to see you through the mist because I can hear your heart race, your foot steps and every little movement you make." Kenji pulled back his hand and then smashed it right into Neji's face. The mist began to give way and the spectators on the balcony saw Kenji with Korihime to the neck of the so called prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. "Proctor I hold his life in my hands, call the match."

"Winnercough, Uzumaki Kenji." The sick proctor stated. The names shuffled again "Now on to the next match, will Shikamaru Nara cough and Kin Tsuchi please come coughforward.  
**(Insert fight from the anime)**

"Now that that match has Coughconcluded, we can move on." The proctor waited again for a set of names to show up. "Will Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno Step forward so we can begin."

"This will be a quick fight." Kenji said. He leaned back against the wall and sat down. "Hinata may have no confidence but she can fight when she needs to, and against Haruno she can end this in a few miniutes."

"Do you have so little faith in my student, Kenji?" Kakashi asked with a sad look in his eye.

"Yes, what have you done for her training? Tree walking and what else?"

"well… I guess your right." Kakashi stood there in defeat.

"I know, remember I was there the entire time in wave and she did nothing to help her team but blush from thinking about the Uchiha."

"Now that is …sigh… completely true but Sakura did do better in class than Hinata did so they should be even." Kakashi refused to admit that he was a horrible teacher.

"Tell me, when does knowing dates and facts have any out come in the mist of battle? The academy is out of date and pointless you teach them that they can be affective ninja if they study hard and do well in class but they never teach you things you need to know like what it is really like in the world. CRUEL AND DEADLY." Kenji let his rant die as the match was about to begin. He looked down and noticed that everyone had their eyes of him.

"What do you think that genin need to know?" Kurenai asked nevous on what he might say.

"The truth, that you have to kill or be killed. Most genin aim to disarm and incapacitate while their opponent is out to kill them that is why you loose so many people at young ages here in Konoha. Of the genin in this room only a few have ever had to kill a man or woman." Kenji's eyes met the red headed sand genin, a nod of respect was passed from Kenji to him. "Now on with the match."

"Begin!cough" the proctor jumped out of the way.

"You can't beat me Hinata!" Sakura was getting cocky and made a mad dash at the Hyuuga heir.

"Byakugan" Hinata activate her blood line and ducked under a sloppy punch and closed all the chakra points on Sakura's arm. Hinata thought to herself, 'Kenji's right. We are ninja and than means that I have to fight with all my strength' (A/N No on stutters in their own thoughts I think so Hinata won't).

Sakura jumped back and ran through a quick set of hand seals and two more Sakura's appeared. Hinata was unfased and went straight of the real one closing more points along the way. The pink haired girl noticed that something was wrong and back away slowly.

"Proctor call the match she can't use her hands to do anything and beating up on aperson that can't fight back is mean." Hinata had grown a back bone during Kenji's fight and it was showing.

"Proctor I give up, I can't use my arms so I can't fight." 'thank god Sasuke isn't her to see this.' Sakura slowly dragged herself up to the balcony.  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**I know that you guys probably hate me for ending this but I thought it was best to get something posted after so long. I had major computer problems and my job so I don't have all the time to work on writing hopefully I can finish the prelims before the end of the month.**

**Now it is time for my little rant since the last time I updated and gave you guys something to think about. Let's go through the list of shit that Sasuke has done to Konoha.**

**he leaves and joins one of the most notorious traitors in the history of the Leaf.**

**He has to done something during the years with Oroichimaru to gain experience because you can be the best fighter in the world but with no experience you can't fight all that well**

**HE kills the man that is the current Hokage weather Naruto and the other nations want to believe it or not he is the Hokage and Sasuke kills him**

** So I want to know why Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura instead of tag teaming his ass they try and kill Sasuke by themselves? I mean come on he can barley fight as it is and there are three I repeat THREE perfectly healthy ninja there? So instead of fighting what do they do? THEY FUCKING MONOLOGUE TO EACH OTHER AND WITH THE FUCKING TRAITOR STANDING INFRONT OF THEM. THIS GIVES TOBI OR MADARA THE TIME TO SHOW UP I MEAN SHOVE A FUCKING KUNAI UP HIS ASS AND KILL HIM BEFORE HE GET STRONGER BY GETTING THE ETERNAL MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN, IT PRACTICALLY TURNS HIM INTO AN IMORTAL. Just kill him and get it over with please!**

**Will out**


	10. The Month between prt 1

Summary: Naruto is kick out of Konoha and left for dead at a young age. But who else would find him then… female Haku and Zabuza. Watch Naruto become a swordsman that will rival any of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

'thoughts'

"Speaking"

**Justu**

"**demon speech"**

"_Summon"_

I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it.

**A/N I'm sorry about the wait but I have been loaded down with school and family matters. I also want to warn you that I'm skipping the last set of prelim fights because I just don't know how to write good fight scenes, and I want to get the story line back on track. **

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Now that we all have coughour numbers we can decide the final coughrounds of the Chunin Exams" the sickly proctor stood before the group. "The match ups are so, First Hinata Hyuuga coughversus Sai, second Shino Abucoughrame versus Kankuro, Temari Versus coughShikamaru Nara, Kenji Uzumaki Vercoughsus Sasuke Uchiha, and Finally Gaara Versus coughDosu." The proctor stepped back and the wizened Hokage stepped forward.

"I wish you the best of luck in one months time." He continued to talk abut the point of the exams and such while most of the genin tuned him out. He turned and vanished in a swirl of leaves. The lasting genin were met by their teams and senseis but Kenji walked back out the door and into the woods.

After making his way back out of the forest via killing everything that crossed his path, he arrived at the Namikaze compound. Upon opening the door he was attacked by a blue and brown blur attaching itself to his neck and squeezing the life out of him. "KENJI!"

"Haku… Air….please" the blonde swordsman turned purple. Seeing this Haku let go and Kenji slowly gained his color. "How have you been holding up?" Kenji gave her a peck on the cheek and walked into the sitting room.

"Nervous, and lonely." She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him again. "So, what happened in that forest?"

Over the next few hours Kenji began telling Haku the story of what went on in that fucked up place. As they made their way into the kitchen to begin a meal there was a knock on the door.

Kenji was a little pissed off at this because it most likely was the kami dammed council again. Throwing the door open, his sight was assaulted by gravity defining silver hair and something that looks like a chickens ass, AKA Kakashi Hayate and Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha made a move to walk inside but was stopped by the masked swordsman.

"What makes you think you can enter my house without permission?" Kenji asked. Kakashi had never looked up from his reading and the Uchiha was getting pissy…again.

"I demand…" Sasuke never got to finish that line because his face erupted in pain from a lighting fast punch. "I'll get you for this, and I'll make that bitch mine, She'll have Uchiha kids."

What happened next left Sasuke in the Hospital for the next few days trying to get over the injuries and fear that can with facing down a pissed off swordsman. Kenji can take insults and injuries but you never attack the one person still alive that he considers precious. Sasuke learned that the hard way and the damage was done.

"Oh and Uchiha, you just made the biggest mistake of your short life. I was going to pull out and let you fight the nut from the sand village but now you are mine." The killer intent that he released was felt over a mile away at the Hokage tower. Kakashi made a grab at Sasuke's shirt and dragged him to back to the Hospital.

Haku stood in the doorway of the kitchen looking out at the seen unfold. She hadn't felt killer intent like that since the time that Zabuza had decided that Kenji needed to be toughened up so for two days straight he was tied to a tree and ramen was slowly destroyed right in front of him. Haku let out a small tear thinking about the man that she saw as her father.

Kenji began walking down the hallway but was stopped and grabbed his shoulder. Haku saw this and knew exactly what it meant, another feather had been added to the seal.

**FLASHBACK**

The seven year old blonde had woken up from the sealing with what looked like a cool new tattoo.

"Kenji, there is something that you have to know. While I was able to seal off the fox from your chakra pathways, I had to find a place to store all that chakra so the seal will create feathers seals on your body. The only problem is that when a new one is formed it will cause you pain." Sugiyama patted the boy on the head.

**END FLASHBACK**

Haku slowly lowered the love of her life to the floor and waited for the pain to recede. When Kenji was functioning again they both stood up. Haku not wasting anytime pulled the red wrapping down and kissed her man until they both turned blue. After a quick dinner they made their way up to the master bedroom for a night of rest. (A/N BAD PERVERTS*pulls out stick and beats them back* they're twelve and thirteen)

The next morning found the young couple up and active before most of the other citizens of Konoha. Kenji took to training with Haku and the sounds of metal versus metal could be heard.

"Haku, keep your balance a firm but loose grip and always keep your knees bent" Kenji was giving Haku the basic sword training he had received all those years ago. As the day passed and noon approached, Kenji broke away from Haku's training to make sure he betters himself. He knew that the emo would be traini…copying all the moves that Kakashi could show him.

After lunch they took a well needed break and Kenji was again sharpening Korihime, when a knock as heard from the front door. When he opened the door and was looking into the eyes of a very large toad. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Who are you, this isn't your house?" a voice came from on top of the toad. "This house belonged to the Namikaze's not some brat." The man jumped down and stood in front of the toad as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kenji did what any rational person would do, he slammed the door and forgot what happened. Picking up the wet stone and oil Kenji began working the metal of Korihime.

While Kenji did this the ma from before still stood outside of the door thinking, 'What just happened? I'm Jiraiya'. He made a retreat to talk to the Hokage, the old man would know something about this.

Over the course of the next few days Jiraiya and Kenji were never able to meet up again because one blonde refused to answer the door anymore, while the other was two easily distracted.

After a while Jiraiya got fed up with this cat and mouse game and decided that a break in was necessary. So he did and Jiraiya waited and waited until he heard the sounds of a very tired Haku and a slightly pissed Kenji. What was he mad about you ask? Fucking Fan-girls, asshole council members let one little piece of information slip out, and now he has to deal with fan-girls.

As they made their way up into the bedroom to get cleaned up, they came across a white haired man peeking out the window with a long telescope, giggling to himself.

"HEY, who the hell are you?" Kenji pulled one of the kunai loose from near the door. 'of all the times to leave Korihime downstairs.' Not lowering the knife he made his way to the window were the man was. "Those are the hot springs, Pervert!"

"Hey, I'm more than just a pervert. I'M JIRAIYA THE SUPER PERVERT!" the two young ninja sweat dropped and moved away from him. "Now I have a few things to talk to you about. Who are you?"

"Kenji Uzumaki, and this Is Haku Momochi. Now get out of my house, before I call the ANBU" Kenji threatened.

"Uzumaki? Any relation to a Kushina?" the white haired man looked him over.

"Yea, she was my mother, my father sadly was the asshoel you call the Yondaime Hokage." Kenji winced at mentioning the man. THUD! Jiraiya was slipped off the chair he was sitting in and onto the floor.

"Hey , show the man some respect, he gave his life to save your sorry ass." Jiraiya was getting pissed.

"Leave before I get the Anbu, and the Hokage he owes me a favor." Kenji placed the kunai down and grabbed the older man and dragged him out of the house.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**First I would like to say I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I'm a college kid with two majors. I would also like to say that I am discontinuing every fic but this one and another that I'm going to start in about two weeks. I just need a little help with it, I can't think of a good name so my profile has a new poll, please vote and review.**

**RANT (YEA), First of all I will admit tat I didn't see Kushina as the previous host but it is a good twist that no one saw coming (Unless you have ways of seeing the future). I also have no problem with Naruto getting a power upgrade. He is well over due for a power boost, I don't have a problem with it because it almost kills him or turns him to the darkside of the force. Working to get stronger and using the curse that was bestowed upon you is OK collecting power boost like it is some sort of video game and you can buy them at a store like Sasuke does just annoys me. So yea on Naruto's power boost, just kill Sasuke and Madara and get a cool looking hat so this can finally come to an end. **

**I would also like to say that ninety eight percent of fanfiction writer have been proven wrong the wiskermarks he's had since he left the womb. I think that the big fox was trying to pull a Harry Houdini.**

**Next is the fact that Kabuto is a little prick and has something that even has Madara spooked and the fact that he brought back every villain is fucking lame. I can see Akatsuki, but others like Zabuza and Haku I think is stupid.**

**I'm out of things to talk about**

**Will **


	11. The Month between prt 2

Summary: Naruto is kick out of Konoha and left for dead at a young age. But who else would find him then… female Haku and Zabuza. Watch Naruto become a swordsman that will rival any of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

'thoughts'

"Speaking"

**Justu**

"**demon speech"**

"_Summon"_

I do not own Naruto or any aspect of it.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"HEY! Brat let me go!" Jiraiya spouted off as Kenji dragged him out of the house. Kenji just kept pulling the pervert towards the stairs.

Upon arriving at the top of the stairs Kenji stopped and asked the man a question, "Are you going to walk down or am I going to have to throw you down?" the white haired ninja stood up and grabbed the front of Kenji shirt and stared right into the ice blue eyes of the young swordsman.

"I just want to talk. you said your father was the Yondaime Hokage right?" Jiraiya was hoping to get some sort of positive reaction out of the blonde. That plan didn't work all that well because he didn't know of the hatred Kenji had for his 'father'.

Kenji grabbed the hand that had the front of his shirt and quickly broke the grip and pushed the man down the stairs. Jiraiya rolled down the stairs and as he approached the front door Haku was there waiting to open the door. Once he was outside the door was slammed shut and locked.

"Haku, this is going to be a very long month." Kenji walked down the stairs and pulled Haku into a hug. Haku pressed her body into his and just soaked in the moment. "I'll have to talk to the Hokage, he can hopefully keep this weirdo away from us." Kenji released his hug and picked up his sword. As he opened the door Haku heard he muttering about 'Fourth lovers'. With that he vanished in a puff of mist.

Landing at the base of the Hokage Tower, Kenji opened the door and made his way inside and up to the old man's office. Just as he was about to open the door he heard a familiar voice come from behind the door. He opened the door and found the man who was just evicted from the Uzumaki compound standing in front of the old Hokage trying to convince him to do something about the person living in his student's house.

"That boy somehow got through enough seals and protections it would have taken me weeks to break half of them." Jiraiya was pissed that he old man was so calm.

"This is good the man I want to press charges against comes to turn himself in and save the ANBU the trouble of hunting him down." Kenji made his presence know to the pair. "Lord Hokage, I would like to press charges against this man for breaking into my house, and for attempted assault against my person."

The Hokage looked at Jiraiya and glared at him. He knew that his old student had his own way of doing things but he never expected him to try and assault the blonde. "Jiraiya, is this true?" Jiraiya was dumbfounded and began to stutter trying to think of a good excuse. "Save your excuses, I'll talk to you later. Kenji, I promise you that you will not have to worry about Jiraiya wronging you again."

Kenji turned to leave but was stopped by the Hokage's words. "Can you at least tell me what he did to make you so angry?"

"This little brat claims to be Minato's son but the last time that I saw Naruto he never stopped talking about how cool the man was. Now I have this person claiming to be his and Kushina's son, but we both know that they only had one kid."

"I am that bastard's son. I changed my name years ago because I know only a dumbass like him could name their kid Naruto. I mean even if he did live to raise me I would be ridiculed through out the world with a gay name like that." Kenji stalked right up to Jiraiya and pulled the wrappings down so the six whisker-like birthmarks could be seen. Jiraiya was speechless yet again.

"Why…Why… how could you hate your father so much?" Jiraiya asked.

"He is the reason that the first six years of my life were torture, I remember every little detail of my life after the fox was sealed inside of me. While I didn't know that it was sealed inside of me until I was older I knew that I was hated from the beginning of my life." Kenji paced the room and had to resist the need to throw Justus around. "I have had more than three hundred attempts on my life in the six years that I lived in this village. So I ask you why do you think I hate this place?"

The two older ninja were silent, they had never thought about the bad things that had happened to the blonde. Kenji turned and walked to the door again but was stopped by Jiraiya putting a hand on his shoulder and stopping him. "Please forgive me, I can teach you some of your father's jutsus and I can teach you summoning, your father held the toad contract, if you would like."

"No, I have no interest in becoming my father's image from the people of this shithole to cling to." Kenji removed the hand from his shoulder and walked out the door.

"Sensei, what happened to him?" Jiraiya asked.

"At age six he was beaten and then tossed out of the village and was found by Zabuza Momochi. He was trained by him in all his ways of fighting and he seems to have leveled his head out during that time. I believe that Konoha has lost it's chance at redemption a long time ago." The Sandaime lit his pipe and sat back in his chair.

Back at with Kenji as he made his way back to the compound he passed the civilians that had hated him so long ago. He felt sick to see how they were acting, it seems that the godforsaken council let it slip about his heritage. They all waved and tried to force smiles and such as he passed them.

Upon arriving home he was greeted by Haku and a small meal of rice and fish. After that they descended back into the library of scrolls that they had at their fingertips.

For about a week the people of Konoha did not see the son of their greatest hero and they were disappointed because they either wanted to claim fame and prestige or try and spilt the Fourth legacy from this unknown person. Kenji had spent the time either reading the scroll that his mother had left him or building a forge so they could break Kubikiri Houchou and to forge it into a blade that Haku would be able to wield.

Two weeks before the finals the forge was ready and Haku had reached a point in her training that she was ready for a real sword. So at dawn Kenji unsealed the great sword and cleaned it one final time. When the blade was ready it was heated and a two small pieces were removed at tokens to the people that had known the sword better than any. With a quick hammer strike it was broken and the creation of the next blade began. During the forge the massive blade was folded over and over. The metal was pounded into the shape of a new sword.

"Haku, I need you to come here and channel a bit of your chakra into the steel and make this blade yours." Kenji sat in front of the forge for the third day straight and was heating and dunking the steel over and over. Haku walked over to where the forge was and followed the orders that she was given be Kenji. The blade took its shape the next day and then was sharpened to be able to cut anything.

The new sword was a simple straight double edged sword. The hilt was simple as well with a mix of blue and green mixed into it. Haku's next job was to name this blade for the forge to be complete. Kenji cooled the forge and went up to sleep after four days at the forge it was well needed.

A week before the finals the two people trained by the demon of the hidden mist found themselves training in the new jutsu that they had obtained from Kushina's library. Kenji was ale to pick up a few a rank water jutsu and one jutsu from his father. While Kenji was impressed with the Rasengan he noticed that it was not complete so Kenji had no problem taking it and trying to make it his own.

The night before the finals had come and Kenji had packed up everything that he had deemed important and when they left after the finals they would never come back. He also planted a few small traps on the most important items like the Hiraishin no Jutsu. The good jutsus were copied and sealed into one of two scrolls one that each carried.

In bed that night Haku and Kenji were curled up and staring at the moon outside the window.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Ok, I know that you guys are always on me to make them longer but that is not how I like writing so if you have a problem just please keep it to your self because you most likely have already reviewed and mentioned it. **

**Now thank you to all the readers who give me the encouragement that I need to want to keep writing this fanfic. If anyone wants to take up one or more of the other stories that I have started PM me and I'll let you know.**

**I also have a new poll up along with the other one that is still running. I want some imput on what the summons that Kenji gets.**

**Will**


	12. going on hiatus

**Sorry guys, I'm putting this on hold for right know and am going to rewrite it in the near future. There are so many screw ups that it just pisses me off to reread it and get back in the mood to write more for it.**

**Will**


	13. Dont kill the site

This is Psudocode_Samurai's message. Please spread the message, message the Admins in support of a MA rating and such. Email Support fanfiction which you can find by clicking help in the up right corner.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owne

Will Rayne


End file.
